


Wake me up inside

by Weirdo_satan_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the angssst, Alastair is a creep, Angst, Betrayal, Big boss lucifer, Crowley (Supernatural) Is So Done, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dean was in love with John, Demons are all depressed psychos, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Heart Break, Hell is a giant office building, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer is a daddy, M/M, Main Lucifer/Dean, Minor Alastair/Dean Winchester, Nice Lucifer (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sub Dean Winchester, Then more angssst, dirty dirty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_satan_lover/pseuds/Weirdo_satan_lover
Summary: Where did it all go wrong?A simple hunt ends up with Dean being dead and waking up in hell with a surprise from the devil himselfIs hell really what it is and will Dean learn that devil always gets what he wants.(Ive edited the tags)





	1. Wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yall  
> As promised the 100 follower fic. Im feeling a little ambitious for a first timer. Anyway, theres porn obviously and maybe some fluff. Comments and ideas are always loved ^_^

“Dean!” sam cries out as he falls to the ground. How did it all go wrong? A simple case got out of hand. It was too late before he guessed that the town was overran by demons. All Dean feels now is cold steel straight through his chest where his heart is suppose to be. “S..Sam…Sammy” Dean mutters. Blood pouring out from the wound. A metal blade right through is chest. Heh, never thought Dean Winchester will end up like this.”LET HIM GO! ILL KILL YOU! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Sam yells at the demon. The demon completely ignores him and focuses its attention to the limp body in front of him. “Bye-bye sweetie. The righteous man ends up in hell. Oh” the demon gave a fake gasp and a creep smile and whispers into Dean’s ear “ Shocker.” Sam tries tackle the demon but it was futile obviously. A flick of the wrist and a man the size of a moose gets thrown across the room onto the wall.” FUCK” Sam yells as his head collides with the wall, knocking him out. The demon spins Dean around. Face so close their nose could almost touch.  
“Say goodbye to your little brother Dean. Youre never gonna see him again.” The demon then grabs Dean’s face and forcefully turning it to the direction of his unconscious brother. Such cold hands. It felt like ice was wrapped around his face. “See you on the rack.” And just like that it vanished into a cloud of smoke.   
Cold,blank white eyes were the last thing he will ever see. “Sorry Sammy” Dean thought.   
Everything faded to black

 

“Wakey wakey” said a familiar voice. “ ah, awake finally. Though I could never get started.” Said the demon. “ wa…wah” Dean replies, still half asleep. Almost instantly he snaps out of it and glares at the demon standing in front on him. “Comfortable?” asked the demon. Dean was locked on a wooden cross shaped stand. Arms and legs bound and spread. “ what the fuck are you doing to me?” Dean demanded.” Where the fuck am I?” Not paying attention previously, he scans the room he’s in. Dark and bloody were the only things he could think off. “I am in hell aren’t I?”. “Ding ding ding someone won something. Hmm smart one arent you. Im gonna have so.much.fun breaking you.” The demon exclaimed. “ Oh silly me, where are my manners. I am Alastair, the grand torturer of hell and youre personal torturer for this fine evening” Alastair said while give Dean his signature creep smile.   
“Why are you doing this?” asked Dean.  
“Isnt it obvious? You human really dumb and ignorant. Living life like everything revolves around your species.” Alastair said. “YOU!”Exclaimed Alastair as he pokes his chest. Jesus why are his fingers so long. “are the one and only true vessel of the archangel Michael. On the other hand, your brother, dear old Sammy is the true vessel of Lucifer.” Alastair continues  
“So that’s the plan? Ruin me. Corrupt my soul so Michael cant use me as a fucking meat suit anymore?”  
“No.” Says Alastair  
“What is it then? What is the whole plan? We already know Lucifer and Michael are destined to fight.” Dean says. “What are you gonna do to me then ya fucking bastard!?”  
“Now now, a pretty face like yours shouldn’t use language like that” Alastair taps Dean’s face. “You have two options” Alastair splits two fingers into a v and ever so slowly runs them down Dean’s face.” Number one, you put another innocent….well not so innocent soul here on the rack and become a demon”. The fuck? No way Im gonna do that. I don’t even know what the fuck this even is.  
“Or number two, my personal favorite, I stay here all day slowly stabbing knives and blades one by one into that soft, tanned skin of yours.” Alastair giggles. ”How delightful. In the end, you” He jabs a finger into Dean’s chest “will be the one suffering.”  
“Sam will bring me back. He will bring me back and when Im there, Ill blow a fucking hole through your brain” Dean argues.  
“Good luck with that. Its destiny and you’ll end up here no matter what you do. Even if Im dead another demon will take over my place.” Alastair laughs. “Always amusing to see humans think they, of all insects, have any power or authority over us more powerful beings.”  
“Fuck.you” Dean spat.  
“Gladly. Eager aren’t we?” snap*. Dean is now naked.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation from where Alastair snaps Dean naked and they meet a new friend...sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall im back with another chapter. So after some planning there wont be rape in the story but more like dub con. Anyway, hope my readers have enjoyed the story so far. On the side note I dont have a beta reader so all the mistakes are on me. That being said, enjoy ^_^

“Fu..fuck off!” Dean yells at Alastair. Nothing. Alastair just stares at Dean with his signature creep smile. Creepy bastard.

*snap* The surrounding changes. They’re in some sort of room now. Papers, pens, bookshelf…..wait thw fuck? Dean shakes his limb. Still bound huh. Fucking, great Dean thought. “Don’t think so hard Dean. Someone like you will blow a blood vessel.” Alastair says amusingly. “Where the fuck am I?” Dean askes. “Dean Winchester, welcome to by personal office.” Alastair proudly shows off his room. Just as Dean thought but, is that a sofa? A fucking sofa in hell. This is all a dream. Hanging naked on a rack in the office of some creepy old guy…yep, totally a dream.

“This isn’t a dream Dean.” Alastair says flatly.

“Hey! Stay out of my mind” Dean spat. “What’s up with this place? Why is there an office in hell? Where’s all the fire and shit. It’s fucking freezing.” Dean’s curious now. He looks around. There is a door at the end of the room. Maybe once this freak lets me go he can dash out.

“ Oh pet you’re not going anywhere.” Alastair says, crossing his arms a disappointed look on face. Huh, something new. “ Can’t have you leaving, the boss wants his pet. Besides, you’re in hell. There is nowhere for you to go and nowhere where I can’t find you.” Bastard Dean thought. “ Now where was I? Ah yes, making you a pet for the boss.” Alastair says.

“Boss? Who’s the boss? Some fucked up demon? And pet. Like some slave to your ‘boss’ so he can use me like a dog to do his bidding or whatever?” Dean questions. There’s no running away now Dean thought. “At least it’s me and not Sam” Dean sighs.

Alastair removes a thick black leather strip from his back pocket. “A pet has to have its collar doesn’t it.” Alastair says amusingly. Fucking bastard’s having too much fun.The phrase ‘LUCI’S BITCH’ was embroidered on the collar in thick red colored font right over Dean’s adam apple when it’s put on. A few sigils looks like it was carved around the collar probably some kind of binding spell. Alastair puts the collar around Dean’s neck. 

“ Hey. Hey! Get your hands off me!” Dean struggles. Alastair just flicks his hands and Dean couldn’t move anymore. Instantly, Dean went limp as soon as the collar touches his neck. “ Ummbrrenmm” Dean mumbles. “Give it a minute. Now, listen carefully and it’ll save much suffering and less work for me and trust me, you best behave. Your new owner won’t be ask patient as I am.” Alastair says while he closes the gap between him and Dean. Slowly, he runs his fingers all over Dean’s exposed body. Alastair’s fingers felt like ice on his skin.  
0“Rule number one, you are to behave and be a good little pet. Unless you want to get punished, then go ahead but, keep in mind Lucifer doesn’t tolerate insolent pets. He gives no mercy to those who defy him. Even toys like you.” Alastair pokes a finger right in the middle of Dean’s chest, right where Alastair stabbed through him.

Dean feels himself regaining control over his body again. “Lu..luci…Lucifer? The devil? He’s gonna be my owner? Isnt’t he locked up in a cage in the deepest darkest pits of hell? What does Satan want to do with me?!” Dean demands, anger growing inside of him.

Alastair grabs his nipple and gave it twist. “ Let. Me. Finish” Alastair is loosing patients. Dean yelps at the sudden gesture. Pleasure flowing throughout his body. “Ah..ah stop!” Dean pleads. Nothing, instead Alastair twist harder and pulls it this time. “ Ah! Ah…P..Please stop! Please!” it works this time. Alastair lets go. “You like that huh? Lucifer likes doing that too. The way you beg for me to stop,” Alastair blows a low whistle “Lucifer will definitely ruin you. Ruin you so bad you’ll be nothing but a little slut begging for his cock.”

“You’re….you’re…sick.” Dean pants. “Welcome to hell.” Alastair says sarcastically.The door to the office bust open with a small angry British….Scottish…whatever, man yelling for Alastair.

“Alastair! Where the bloody hell have you been! You’re late and Lucifer’s getting pissed. He wants his pet now ASAP or he’ll go smiting my underlings willy-nilly again. That bum kills more demons and he makes them.” The demon is getting frustrated. “Aww boo.” Alastair pouts. “ I was just about to teach him how to be a good pet.” The other demon stares coldly back at him. “Ok fine, you can have him Crowley. Just let me get the leash.” Crowley huh, so that’s it’s name. Dean takes a look at the two demons with him. He never actually paid attention to what they looked like. Ever since he got here all he though about was how he was going to get back to the land of the living.

Dean first looks at Crowley. Short white man wearing a full black three piece suit. Looks middle age and had that ‘Im so sick of your shit’ look on his face. Had a short stubble beard too. Honestly, if he wasn’t a demon he would think Crowley looked cute.

Next up, Alastair. The creep was tall. Like, really tall. Taller than himself, which is about six foot, but Alastair was about six four or six five. Lanky build but by the way the shirt wrapped around his body he could tell that he had some muscle in there. Same as Crowley, had a middle age look with graying hair and a beard. Pale gray eyes on contrast to Crowley’s hazel eyes. That smile. It has to be illegal some where to have that smile. Only the clowns from those fucked up horror movies should have it. But if Alastair wasn’t a demon, he would totally be those A-grade sugar daddies fucking and tying up those little twinks that come for his money.

Well Dean wasn’t exactly gay per se, he’s straight but likes to check out some dudes….older dudes……daddy material….he likes to check out daddy material dudes. Especially the muscular ones, goddamn those make Dean crazy. That soft chest hair, scruffy beards, sex experience…..*snap*

Dean came back from day dreaming to see Alastair and Crowley staring back at him with questionable looks.

“Is that a stiffy” Crowley askes Alastair

“Yes”

Dean finally realizes what he was doing. He was day dreaming about daddies again. Fuck John and his parenting. Made Dean develop a daddy kink. He looks down at his crotch and there indeed is an erection. Leaking with precum too. Oh fuck. 

Alastair swipes his finger along the tip of Dean’s cock to collect the precum. Nail scratching the tip of the sensitive tool. “Ah..ung” Dean moans. His cock twitches as a reflex. “Is the pet horny already?” Dean cant’ explain it but he feels the sudden urge to beg for more. He tries to fight the sensation but it fails. The spell on the collar must be some next level bullshit. “ Uh huh daddy. Please daddy, please make me cum. I need to cum.” Dean begs. He struggles and squirms, trying to get off on whatever friction he has. “ We are already late, wouldn’t want to make Lucifer wait anymore longer do we now.” Alastair says with a smug look on his face. “Please.” Dean still begs. “Well since you asked nicely”

Alastair wraps his hand around Dean’s cock. “ Ah..ahh” Dean yelps. Alastair’s hand are so cold it sent shivers up his spine. Alastair then jerks his cock. One stroke. Two stroke. It was painfully slow strokes. It felt so good. Deans eyes rolled up from the pleasure but it wasn’t until Alastair really started jerking his cock like an animal. 3 seconds later Dean was lost in orgasmland. His hips jerked frantically as he shot thick white ropes of cum from his hard cock. One squirt. Two squirts. 5 squirts. It was never ending. “Ah!Ah!hnnnggggg…ahh” Dean moans as he cums with Alastair jerking his cock. After it felt like forever it finally ended but Alastair was still jerking his cock. “ P…pl..please stop! Please!” Dean begs. “Ok” Alastair says in a sing song tone.

Dean’s whole body goes limp as he dangles by the shackles of the rack. Dean pants. Fuck, that was the best and most intense orgasm he has ever had. “Open up” Alastair moves his cum covered fingers to Deans mouth. “Well? What are you waiting for? A good slut cleans up his mess.” Alastair says. “ No time for that now Alastair. Lucifer will blow us up if we don’t leave now.” Crowley nags. Alastair turns around and couldn’t stop laughing hysterically. Crowley was covered in Deans cum. “AH CROWLEY YOURE COVERED IN CUM” Alastair was wheezing at this point. One step away from rolling on the floor. Tears forming in his eyes. “Shut up! You did this! You owe me my fucking dry cleaning bill you blooddy wanker” Crowley yells. Dean, still high from the orgasm , ignores the exchange between those two and passes out.

“Oh look. He’s asleep” 

“Time to make our delivery then.”


	3. Hello Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some humor and some immature Demons

“Can you fucking get off your ass and help me with him. He’s heavier than he looks.” Crowley grumbles at Alastair.  
“I don’t Wanna….” Alastair whines. Fucking shit, for a higher class demon and the leader of the torture division, he is such a fucking child. Alastair is sitting on the sofa next to where Dean is hanging, legs stretched out over the cushions. “Look at this thing Crowley” he waves Dean’s cellphone at Crowley. ”This flashy brick thing is so intriguing” Alastair flips the phone around and inspects it. “Say cheese” a bright flash of light and the sound of a shutter closing made Crowley jump.  
“What the bloody hell was that!” Crowley never really paid attention to such things when he was up on earth. He was too busy closing deals and dealing with dumb henchman to really bother about such…things..  
“Look Crowley its your stupid face” he shows the picture he took of Crowley with a full blow smile on his face. “Its called photography. Humans use this to take this ‘pictures’ of themselves.” Crowley just stares at the picture. It was him with his neck stuck in like a turtle and showing off his fat chins. His arms pointed upwards like it was being flailed. Eyes half closed as if he just woke up. All in all it was one ugly ass picture.  
“I look stupid” Crowley just says flatly.  
“Cause you are dummy” Alastair snarks back.  
“Put that thing away an d help me move him” Crowley say as he struggles to move Dean onto a wheelchair. Things were getting better in hell. Unlike heaven they were not egoistic and actually praisrd some human inventions like furniture and television. To everyones surprise, hell has pretty good reception and subscription all to all channels. Huh, funny.  
“Alright fuck this” Crowley was getting frustrated trying to get a man a foot taller than him into a wheelchair. Especially with a lazy bastard named Alastair not helping him. Dean has been sleeping the whole time Crowley was trying to move him. Jeez what the fuck did Alastair do to him besides wank him off.  
“What you gonna do with Crowley” Alastair asks out of curiosity. “Our jobs you bum” Came Crowley’s flat reply. Alastair just sticks his tongue out.  
Snap* Dean is now dressed in clothes. A fitting white t-shirt under a prison jumpsuit. “Hm looks like some people can actually pull off jumpsuit orange.” Crowley mumbles to himself. “Dear ol Luci does have some taste in things” Alastair just chuckles. “Wait till he hears you say that. He’ll skin you alive and eat your soul.”  
“So whatchu gonna do with him” Alastair asks.  
“This.” Crowley slaps Dean across his face. He face twist violently towards Alastair’s direction. “HUDJNG” Dean mumbles as he jerks awake. “Ow the fuck was that for Sam!” Dean yells. A red mark the size of Crowley’ palm was burning on his face. He rubs his cheek, trying to deal with the sting. “Jesus Sam couldn’t you wake me up by calling my name and shaking me like a normal person?” Dean grumbles.  
“Welcome back sleeping beauty.” Crowley just stares at him while Alastair just snickers. Wait that isn’t Sam Dean thought. Oh wait, he’s dead. Slowly the memories came flooding back. He got stabbed by creepo over there, staring at Alastair, and that douche jerked him off. He looks down at his cock. Huh, covered. Dean then looks at his clothes. “Urgh finally some fucking clothes. It’s freaking chilly here. Oi angry Irish man, why is it chilly here? Ain’t it suppose to be scorching with fire or something? Dean complains. Alastair burst out laughing and points his ridiculously long fingers at Crowley. “Angry….Irish….man” Alastair manages to say in between his laughs. Dean is so confused. One moment that creep is well…a creepy sadistic bastard and then he’s some overgrown child. Are all demons like that? Maybe just the more fucked up ones and Alastair is indeed one of the more fucked up ones.  
“Delivery time!” Alastair joyfully says. He gets off the sofa and moves to where Dean is lying back againts the wall. He yanks Dean up and moves back a few steps. “Last lesson on obedience. I didn’t even get pass step 3 but oh well.” Alastair just lifts his hands up and shrugs. “No time for that now do we?” Alastair grins. Crowley just rolls his eyes.  
“Get on with it will ya” Crowley grumbles.  
Alastair takes out the leash from his pockets and swings it around like a lasso. “C’mere kitty-kitty” Alastair teases at Dean.  
“Im not a cat, asshole.” Dean bites out.  
“Oh my my what a feisty cat we have here. Meeeoow” Alastair flicks his hand, imitating a cat’s paw. “Then would you rather be a dog then? A little bitch? I mean, that’s what you’re gonna be anyway. Lucifer’s bitch. His slave. His little cockslut. His slave. His in every way possible. Would you like that hm? Does the little bitch want that? To be called a bitch?” Alastair’s pushing it now.  
Dean snaps. He jumps at Alastair and tackles him to the ground. Alastair doesn’t even look surprised instead he just smiles as Dean lands his fists on his face. Blow after blow but he can’t get that smile off Alastair’s face. Crowley just stands there with his palm covering his face. “Look what you did. You pissed him off. Stop toying with him Alastair. Just get him to Lucifer so I can go back to doing my job.” Crowley complains. Seems like the only thing he does. Grumble and complain.  
“Boooooooo. Don’t be such a buzzkill crowley” Alastair says through the punches. He isn’t even bleeding or even showing any bruising. Alastair sighs loudly and grips Dean’s shoulders. He flips Dean over and climbs over, straddling him. Dean feels his arms spread out and pinned onto the ground. He trashes his legs trying to push Alastair off but it doesn’t work. “GET OFF ME!” That’s all Dean could do, Scream. He feels Alastair rolling his hips right above his crotch. “Mmmm you like that huh?” He hears Alastair say.  
“Ok that’s enough!” Crowley pushes Alastair off. “Fuck you, Im taking him there with or without you.” Crowley takes the leash and hooks it on Deans collar. He then pulls him up and yanks hin towards the door. Alastair props himself up on his elbows and winks a goodbye to Dean. Dean and Crowley exits through the door.   
They walk down a hallway that ends with an elevator. “The walls are a light grey with florecent lights illuminating the place. They pass by other doors all with screaming coming from behind it. The duo then stops in front of an elevator. “This leads you to Lucifer’s cage.” Crowley states. They enter the elevator and they take it down to the negative six hundredth sixty-six floor. “Very original.” Dean says. Crowley just snickers. The past five minutes were a blur to him. One moment he was gonna get raped the second hes riding in an elevator with a demon. He then realizes that that Demon had saved him. “ Hey, um…Crowley?” Dean calls.  
“What?” Came Crowley’s reply.  
“T..thank you. For uh..you know. Saving be back there. From Alastair.” Dean manages to spit out. What a hit on his pride. Thanking a demon for saving him being raped from another demon.  
Crowley sighs loudly. “I never liked rape to be honest, even for a demon like me. It’s wrong and I never really enjoyed watching people get raped. Its more common that you think in that layer of hell.” Crowley says. “Just be good and behave yourself around Lucifer. From what ive heard, he wont even bat an eye on whoever he rapes. To him, you humans are just worthless insects. So watch youself.” Crowley finishes.  
“Thank you.” Dean didn’t know what else to say. That was a lot to take in. So his new master was some egoistic rapist that will fuck him with or without his consent. Wow.  
The elevator stops and the doors slide open. The first thing Dean sees Is a giant metal cage and a figure leaning on the bars of the cage. “Luci, we are here” Crowley calls out. “My word, he’s more beautiful upclose.” Lucifer says while standing straight but still holding onto the bars. His face in awe. “Well don’t stand there Crowley, bring him over.” Lucifer calls out. “Good luck.” Crowley Whispers into Dean’s ear.  
They both walk toward the cage. Crowley passes the other end of the leash to Lucifer and walks back towards the elevator. Lucifer yanks on the leash, pulling Dean in. Dean just phases through the metal bars but stumbles. He stumbles right into Lucifers’s embrace.   
Lucifer catches Dean and uprights him. He then grabs a hold on Dean’s chin and pushes it upwards so their eyes met.  
“Welcome home my beautiful slave.”


	4. Being the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer tries to be nice to Dean but it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chapter yall!  
> Sorry for the delays. School just reopened and ive been busy as fuck with all these fucking deadlines.   
> Anyway, hope yall enjoy this chapter. The porn comes in next chapter so stay tuned ;)

“Welcome home my beautiful slave.” Lucifer gave Dean a warm, welcoming smile. It wasn’t like Alastair creepy cold smile or like Crowley’s smirky smile no, it was warm and soft and sweet and…..hold the fuck up. The smile distracted him from the real issue at hand. He is in the cage. With Lucifer. And Lucifer is holding him up right. Am I missing something Dean thought. Oh yeah, LUCIFER IS FUCKING TOUCHING HIM!  
Dean struggles to stand up. Being in the presence of Lucifer made his legs become jello. He finally gets a good footing and shoves Lucifer away. He turns around and sprints towards the metal bars of the cage. He passed right through it on his way in so he’ll pass through it going out right? Dean thought. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lucifer calls from behind him. “Fuck you! I am not staying here any second longer!” Dean yells back. Almost there Dean thought as he pushes through with what little energy he has left. Since he died and woke up in hell like two days ago he hasn’t eaten anything. He’s fucking starving. There, the end of the cage is right in front of him. “Please work.” Dean closes his eyes and begs he phases through the cage. Nope, didn’t work. Dean slams into the metal bars and slumps to the ground.   
“Ow fuck!” Dean grumbles on the cold floor of the cage.  
Lucifer’s hysterical laughter could be heard from behind him followed by slow incoming foot steps. “Dean Dean Dean” Lucifer says between is laughter and shakes his head. “Did you really think that would work?” Lucifer says, still laughing. “Ah..” Lucifer wipes away a tear from laughing too much. “If that really worked I would’ve been free eons ago.” Lucifer continues.   
Lucifer continues making him way towards his fallen slave. He stops right behind him. He squats down so both their eyes could meet. “Aw did my little boy hurt himself? Does he have a boo boo?” Lucifer teases and gave a pouty face. Dean curls up, tugging his legs against his chest and lies against the bars of the cage. “No…” Dean says while pouting. This is it. He’s stuck here for all eternity. Stuck being that slave for the devil. Dean sighs, fuck my life Dean thought. Lucifer stands up and sticks his hand out at Dean, wanting to help pull him up. “Come on. Lemme see you.” Lucifer says gesturing at his hand. Reluctantly, Dean accepts it and Lucifer helps him up.  
Lucifer grabs him by his shoulders and steadies him. Dean tries his best to not make eye contact and look up at him. Instead, he looks down onto the ground. Dammit! Lucifer being taller than Dean by about and inch or so made Dean look like a flustered teenager being touched by their crush. Lucifer looks at Dean’s body .Oh my fucking dad he’s gorgeous. Lightly tanned muscled body. Firm pecs, pointy nipples, big strong arms phew dad bless him being a hunter really paid off. Wonder if he’s packing down there too Lucifer thought while licking his lips. He couldn’t wait to get all up in that manly man.   
He snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at Dean. All he saw was Deans short, dark brown hair. Oh that wont do at all. “Come here. Let me check you face.” Lucifer says softly as he gently grips Dean’s jaw and tilts his head up. Such beautiful, vibrant green eyes. Such a perfect square jaw. So handsome was Lucifer could think off Until he notices a blue black spot on his forehead. “Oh my, you have a bruise on your head.” Lucifer smiles at the memory of Dean running into the metal bars. “Must have hit your head pretty hard, huh? Lucifer continues. Dean looks away as he blushes, embarrassed by the thought of him hitting the poles. “Oh what am I going to do with you my gorgeous little boy.” Lucifer says gently like the way mothers say it their stupid children. Lucifer bends his head down and kisses the bruising spot on Dean’s forehead. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it stung a little then it faded away along with the bruise. “Feeling better sweetie?” Lucifer ask with that smile. Dean looks up at Lucifer and stares on awe. God damn Lucifer looks hot. Dirty blonde hair, some stubble on his cheeks the vessel was at least 40. His eyes jesus christ were so fucking blue like staring up the blue sky. Dean then bashfully looks down. Big strong arms holding him in place. Lucifer wore a plain olive t-shirt and jeans that showed off his physique perfectly. Thick broad chest, slightly pudgy belly, firm calloused hand, mild body hair, all the ingredients to make a perfect daddy and Lucifer has all that and fucking more. Lucifer pushes Dean back a little and tilts his head down. “You ok?” Lucifer askes with a concerned tone. Fuck mark Dean down as scared and horny.  
“Ye…yes” came Dean’s nervous reply.  
Lucifer giggles. “Alrighty then. Time to get you settled in.” Lucifer lets go of Dean and turns around. He raises both his arms and wave it away from each other. The empty, dimly lit metal cage slowly disappears and transform into what looks like home. “Tada” Lucifer turns back and faces Dean. “You’ll be staying here with me. Like it?” Lucifer continues. This home. It’s a home Dean can only dream off. A quadruple seat sofa facing a gigantic 80 inch flat screen, shelves filled with books, various paintings across the walls. Dean can’t believe this. He scans the room. Next to the living room was a rectangular dining table and next to that was a kitchen. There’s a wide hallway that leads to what Dean presumes are bedroom. He could only stand and gape at the sight of this. The Dim lights gave the home a cozy glow.   
He finally finds his voice. “Wh..where are we? What is this?” Dean askes.   
“It’s you new home dumb dumb. Didn’t you listen to what I just said?” Lucifer replies while resting his hands on his hips. “As for where we are, we are still in the cage. I just gave it a make over. Made it look cozy for you so that you will be comfortable.” Lucifer looked around the home and was proud of himself. He did make a ok-ish home eventhough knowing little about the while concept. Yeah, he was really proud of himself.  
“Why are you doing this?” Dean is getting more and more confused. This is the fucking devil! Why the fuck is he so nice? Why is he making sure that he gets to be ‘comfortable’? He’s in hell for fucks sake! When he was told that he would be the slave to the devil he didn’t expect this. He tries to accept it as how it is but he cant. He just cant. Satan himself is right there looking like a big ass dope because he’s proud of himself for learning home décor. Dean just can’t understand.  
“Do you ever pay attention?” Lucifer snarks back. “Its to make you comfortable. Do I have to always repeat myself to you every time I say something? Your lucky you’re cute or I would’ve smite you where you stand.” Lucifer is getting irritated now. Has Dean listened to what he said all along?. He hopes so. Repeating himself annoys him as much as those low level demons does.  
“NO!” Dean snaps. “This!” Dean waves his hand around him. “This….this is all wrong! Why are you doing this!?” Dean yells at Lucifer. He’s so fucked but he’s already dead so what’s the worst that can happen. “Why are you acting to be all nice and caring!?” Dean is going to regret his next few words but he’s pass the point of no return. “You’re the fucking devil! Satan!” He continues to name a few more other titles. “Why are you acting like this! You’re monster. You’re nothing but evil.” Dean points a finger at Lucifer. “You’re not some caring and gentle person so quit the act and stop pretending.” Dean is sick of all Lucifer’s shit and calls him out. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. Period.  
The smile faded off Lucifer’s face. He clenches his fist so hard his nails could dig into flesh. “You’re just like him.” Lucifer whispered. “You’re just like him.” He repeats but, still equally soft. The home turned to dust and faded as if a wind blew the dust away. They were back on the cage again. It seemed to have shrunk in size. What used to be size of whole office floor is now about dimensions of a large beadroom.  
Fire erupted from the outside followed by consecutive strikes of lightning. Lucifer kept his gaze on the ground the whole time, covering his face.   
Like who? Dean thought. “Like who?” Dean demands to know.  
“Like Michael!” Lucifer looks at Dean and screams, using his true voice. The cage rattled at the sudden release. “Aah!” Dean barely had enough time to cover his ears before he went deaf, but even so his ears still ringed from such a loud sound. He looks up at Lucifer. Lucifer’s were glowing. The entire eye was black except for a glowing ring of crimson that is his iris.   
“You’re just like Michael!” Lucifer screams but in the vessel’s voice this time. “Both of you!” he continues. “Both of you can’t see pass all the lies you’ve been told! Always accusing me! Always believing every little lie about me!” Lucifer is breathing heavily now from all the yelling, eyes still glowing red and staring at Dean.  
Dean is scared shitless now. He’s enraged the fucking devil and the glowing red eyes just makes it way worst. Dean feels puny under the intimidating glare of the devil. He opens his mouth, trying to say something. To apologize . To beg for mercy. At last he couldn’t make a sound. He felt his legs going jello under him and it took some effort not fall on his knees.  
“I’m done being nice. Obviously you don’t appreciate it.” Lucifer says as he walks towards Dean. Every step he takes, Dean takes a step back until his back hits the wall of the cage. No where to run now. Lucifer closes the gap quickly. They are so close their chest could almost touch. Lucifer jerks his arm up and lifts Dean up by his neck. Dean’s feet are barely touching the ground now.  
Lucifer looks right into Deans eyes now. Such beautiful green eyes, so filled with fear. “You want the devil? You want me to treat you like how Satan will treat his slave? So be it” Lucifer shouts in front of Dean’s face. In a literal blink of an eye, his appearance changed. Burn marks, scars, cuts so deep he could almost see the bone appeared all over his face and arms. What caught Dean’s attention the most is a perfectly round indent that he could see through the tshirt Lucifer was wearing.  
Two giant boney frames unfurled from Lucifer’s back. Its his wings. His fall wasted and destroyed his glorious wings. All that’s left are a few broken and burned feathers barely hanging on the bone frame. There wasn’t even any flesh or skin left, just bones.   
Dean couldn’t help but wince at Lucifer’s appearance. That must have hurt so much. Those burns, those scars. “Like what you see?” Lucifer snaps Deans from his thoughts. “This is the results of betrayal from the one you loved the most. They one you looked up to. The one you idolized. The one.” Lucifer paused. “The one that is just like you” he manages to spit out.  
Dean just stares fearfully at him, dumbfounded by this information. “Don’t like what you see?” Lucifer says. “Lets give you a familiar face then” Lucifer says with a devilish smile on his scared, mutilated face. In a blink of an eye Lucifer took the form of John Winchester. “ Remember me boy?” fake John askes before slamming Dean onto the ground.   
“N..n..no. P..please…stop” Dean pleads, barely above a whisper.  
Lucifer bends down to Dean’s level and yanks his head by the hair. “Speak up boy! I though I raised a man, not some whore begging for daddy’s cock.” Lucifer scolds into Dean’s ear before standing up. No. Fuck no. Lucifer couldn’t have known about his feelings for John. How much he yearned for his cock.  
“Yes Dean. I know who you do at night after a long. Hard.” Lucifer extends the last two words and pauses. “Day.” He finally continues. Every time he comes back from a tiring hunt with Sam, he would lock himself in the motel room and fantasize the Praises, the rewards he would get from John. Good boy, daddy’s proud, Let daddy show you how proud of you I am are a few of them. He would spread out on the bed naked and jerk off while fingering himself, thinking about how John will reward him for being good.  
Alastair’s creepy smile spread on Lucifer’s face. “Oh daddy please! I’ve been a good boy! Good little slut for you just please fuck me! Fill me up with your thick cock! Fill me with you cum! I need you daddy” Lucifer imitates and mocks Dean.   
Dean feels tears forming in his eyes. “Please stop….Im…sorry!” Dean can’t. He can’t take his kind off how much he wanted John’s cock but if he ever found out Dean would be dead. Tears rolling down Deans face now, begging Lucifer to stop tormenting him. He curls into a ball on the ground, giving up trying to get back on his feet. He covers his ears but Lucifer’s words echo inside his head.  
“You’re cute when you beg” Lucifer licks his lips. “Such a need slut. Such a whore. You want John’s cock? You want it?” Lucifer says like a owner teasing his dog. “I know you want it, don’t have to deny your needs.” He continues. No reply except the sounds of Dean sobbing.  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry” Dean kept repeating the phrase. He wants John’s cock so bad but he knows that’S not John. Its Lucifer. “You’re not him..” Dean repeats like a broken record. “He’s dead! You’re not my father!” Dean yells.  
“Oh? Then I guess I should start acting more like him.” Lucifer says flatly. He picks Dean up and punches him square on the cheek. “You remember this Dean? Hmm?” Lucifer asks. “Remember how daddy used to hit you? Beat you for being a bad, bad boy.?” Lucifer continues. “You liked it didn’t you. You like the feeling when his big strong hands picks you up just to slam you down. Or how be grips your face and belittle you.”  
Dean can’t take it anymore. He uses whatever energy he has left and pushes himself off the floor, still sobbing, and runs away from Lucifer. He could hear Lucifer’s laughs behind him. Eventually he ran into the corner of the cage. With no where to run he leans his back in between the two walls and down to the ground, legs tucked closely to his chest and face buried in his knees. He couldn’t breath anymore. His vision gradually faded. The last thing he saw was Lucifer towering over him but he’s wearing the previous dirty blonde daddy.  
“Sweet dreams.” Was the last thing he heard before completely passing out.


	5. Couch cuddles are the best cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall  
>  Here the porn *but* it isnt Dean and Lucifer tho. But dont worry it still has daddy element to it and competly consensual. Have some angst and some fluff after that :p
> 
> Enjoy reading! ;p

Dean dumps his hunting gear onto the motel bed they stayed at for the night. Him and John just came back from a exhausting hunt somewhere off Pike Creek, Delaware. They decided to treat themselves with a less shitty motel since almost having their face ripped off and finding a load of cash from one of the victims wallet. I mean, you gotta treat yourself sometimes.   
The place wasn’t too fancy but it looked like a palace to the Winchester father-son duo. Ever since Sam left him to go to college, he’s been stuck with his dad hunting for ol’ yellow eyes and picking up hunts on the way. They’ve crossed the American continent at least a dozen time looking for Azazel. John wouldn’t rest until he kills Azazel even though it means driving from New York to California just for a lead on its whereabouts. Some call it obsession but Dean calls it determination. Dean has always been Johns puppet. He would still look up to john as his savior no mater how many beatings he got as a kid or no matter what John does to him. In fact, at the age of 26 he’s grown to like the beating he got from John. It didn’t hurt as much as when he was a kid since he’s a big boy now and John’s getting old too.  
He loves it when John roughs him up. Grabbing his shirt, tossing him onto the ground, these are about closest physical closeness he’ll ever get from John. He wants John, he needs him. He wants him to pound him deep into the mattress and he wants to feel Johns warm seed deep inside him. He wants his daddy. He has wanted him since he could remember. He could only imagine the feeling of John’s bearded chin rubbing against his neck as he thrust into him. How his body fuzz rubs on him as they share a passionate kiss or how his deep manly voice makes his spine shivers as he barks out commands at Dean to bend over. Fuck, his cock is starting to bulge up in his Jeans. Thank god John’s leaving.  
“I’m going out for a drink at that bar we passed by. You coming or what?” John says.  
“Nah, I’m beat. I’m gonna call it a day early.” Came Dean’s reply. He tries his best to hide the bulge from John.  
“Suit yourself boy.” And with that John turns around a leave. Dean gaps at the sight of his dads firm, denim clad ass. He could cum just by thinking of it.  
The sound of the impala starting up soon follows. As soon as the impala leaves the drive way and out of earshot, Dean rips his clothes of his body and chucks it by the other bed. He unbuttons his jeans, instantly falling to the carpeted floor. He sees his cock aching to be free from his tight underwear. He rubs a hand over it and it twitches to the delicate touch. He moans at the sensation. “Alright alright calm down the bud.” he says while rubbing his hand over his bulge. He pulls the underwear down and his cock springs free, aching to be touched. “I’ll take care of you real good.”  
Dean gets on the bed and stares up to the ceiling. “Here we go. You ready?” He looks down at his cock. A slight twitch confirms it. He closes his eyes and thinks about John climbing over him. He pinches his sensitive nipples as though John would do it. Rough with a pull and twist. He squirms on the bed. “Ah! Daddy please. Daddy..” Dean mumbles as he pleasures himself. He thinks of how John glides his hand down Dean’s smooth chest towards his cock. “Has my boy been horny the whole day? Has he been horny since he laid his eyes on my topless body this morning?” He fantasizes. “Y…yes sir.” Dean pants out. “Shhh boy. We’re in bed now. No more of that yes sir no sir bullcrap. In bed, im your daddy”   
Dean palms his rock hard erection, immitating whatever mental John did. “Look at that. You’re such a needy little bitch aren’t you? You’re already leaking so much precum.” Dean swipes a pearl of precum and tastes it. “Taste good doesn’t it? Don’t worry boy, my cum will taste better than this. I’ll fill you up with so much of my cum your tight little hole will be leaking for days. Who want that wouldn’t you?” Dean begs out loud. He starts jerking his cock. Every stroke, every hit to the base, he looses himself into the bateworld. He strokes faster, harder, imagining John’s hands running all over his body. He wets two fingers and approach his hole. He slowly fucks himself with his fingers, pushing them all the way in and then pulling them all the way out just to feel the tip at his sensitive entrance. He jerks faster. “Dean.” He keeps jerking. Almost there. “Dean.” He’s so close. “I’m gonna cum daddy” Dean says between deep heaves of breath. “DEAN” a booming voice yells. Dean snaps out of it and opens his eye but still jerking his cock. He see an angry John winchester taping his foot with his arms folded across his chest. He took a minute to realize it but it was too late. He was cumming thick ropes of cum into the air and it fell onto his chest like rain.”Hgnggg.. ah..ahhh” Dean moans out as he rides out the orgasm. It took him a full minute before his orgasm ended. He drifting on the bliss of the orgasm until the sound of someone clearing his throat snaps his out of his bliss. Dean then realises that his dad was next to him watching him cum. Fuck that turned him on more.   
Dean realizes that he fucked up bad. He quickly grabs the sheets of the bed to cover his body.”D…dad I can explain.” Dean manages to say in one breath. “It’s not what it looks like! I was just jerking off like what men do!”  
The disappointed look on John’s face never waivered. “I came back cause I left my wallet and what do I find?” his voice got louder towards the end. “My presumably straight son, jerking his cock while fantasizing about his pop.” He almost yells. “What do you have to say for yourself boy ?” John yells this time.   
“I…i…..i.” Dean couldn’t find an answer.  
“That’s what I though.” John says calmly this time. “You have till the count of three to get you ass here and kneel in front of me before I beat the shit out of you and drag you here myself.” John starts counting and Dean rushes of the bed and kneels in front of John, hands folded neatly on his thighs like a slut begging on his knees. “So my son. My blue ribbon worthy son. The son I’m most proud off, is a faggot.” John extends the last word. He grabs Dean by the hair and smashes Deans face onto his crotch. He rubs his crotch and moves it around Deans face. “You like that Dean? You like your old mans cock? Now don’t you dare lie to me boy, I heard more that enough from your little whack off session.”   
“Y..yes daddy. I like having your cock near my face. I…I want your cock daddy. I need your cock.” Dean says out on the verge of tears. He always kept it inside him for so long, he felt a heavy weight has been lifted off his chest. He finally confessed his desires for John.   
“Fine, since you’re gonna be someone elses little faggot, I guess I’ll make you my little faggot. You’re mine boy.” John says. “Take a real good whiff. This is what your daddy’s cock smells like” Dean took a hard long inhale. The smell of Johns crotch was ecstasy to Dean. John lets go of Dean and unbuckles his pants. This is it, Dean though. He’ll finally get what hes been craving for years.  
John unzips his pants and it feel to the ground, leaving him in a tight pair of white underwear. Almost there Dean thought. John peels it off and his semi hard cock sprung loose. Jesus fucking Christ. John was fucking hung. His thick cock hanged almost as low has his fuzzy balls. Dean couldn’t help but stare that his daddy’s cock. Eyes blown with lust, Dean lucks his lips wanting to put that slab on meat into his mouth, deep throating it and letting John bust a nut all inside his mouth.  
“Well don’t just stare at it boy. You want it so bad didn’t you?” Dean couldn’t find the words. All he could do was nod. “Then get on with it boy. Suck my cock like a little whore you are.” John demanded. John grips his fully erect cock and shakes it around, teasing his boy. Even with Johns hands wrapped around the base of his cock, there was still room for another hand. John Winchester has the biggest cock Dean has ever seen. It was at least 8 inches and as thick as the handle of a baseball bat. Dean could only drool at the sight of such a magnificent cock. He couldn’t wait for it to fill him up and leave his hole gaping and oozing cum.  
“Fine, boy. If you’re not gonna do it then I will.” John grabs Dean by the hair again and slams his cock into Dean’s mouth. He hears gaging sounds coming from his son. Even with Dean’s face rubbing on his pubic hair, he jerks his hips forward and pushes his cock deeper into Deans throat. He releases Dean and his cock comes out with a pop, drenched in so much saliva its dripping off the tip.  
“You gonna get going or do I have to do that again?” John askes, patience running short. Dean coughs a few times but gets back onto his knees and starts sucking John’s cock. He wraps his hand around the base and swallows the head. He teases the head a bit with his plump lips. “Hng..oh Dean, you have a better mouth for my cock than all those other girls I’ve banged. Almost if it’s like its made for me. You’re made for me. Made to take daddy’s cock.” John moans out. Dean swallows all the way to the base of John’s cock, face rubbing against daddy’s fuzz. He pulls back and releases John’s cock with a pop. He takes it all in again but keeps it buried deep in his throat this time. He wants to savor every second of this, but John had other plans.  
“You’re moving too slow boy.” John states. He grabs Dean’s head and starts fucking his cock deep into Dean’s mouth. Every swing of his hips, he buries Dean into his pubic bush. Every thrust of his hip, he feels Dean’s lips slam onto his balls. “Oh fuck…ah…ah boy..your mouth, feels so good. Feels so good around my cock.” John moans. He continues to fuck his cock into Dean’s mouth until,”Im gonna cum. Oooh, fuck boy im gonna cum!” John pants out. He releases Dean and pulls his cock out, stroking it like a wild animal. “C’mere boy, I’m gonna paint your face. Ohh..oh...Ahhh…ah” John moans so loudly it could be heard throughout the whole motel. Thick white strips of cum paints Dean’s face was John strokes his cock, milking it. Dean feels John’s warm cum all over his face. It was a big load and believe me, he’s seen big loads. Peter north couldn’t even shoot as much cum as John just did.  
John pants heavily and he squeezes the last drop of cum and feeds it to Dean. He rest his cock on Dean’s cum covered face, smearing his cum all over. “Now what do you say boy?” John teases with a smile on his face. “ Thank..you…daddy.” Dean says. While we was being face fucked by John he jerked his cock and released his own load too. He’s still high from post orgasm bliss.  
John chuckles in a not too familiar way. “Look at you. A needy little whore covered in Lucifer’s cum. He will be so proud of you.” This doesn’t sound like John. Not at all. Dean looks up and Johns figure shifted into a naked Lucifer. “No..no! You’re lying! You’re not Lucifer!” Dean says, slowly taking it what just happened. He sucked Lucifer’s cock and let him smear his cum on his face.  
“Yes, boy.” Lucifer laughs as he licks his cum off Dean’s face. “You sucked my cock like a needy whore.” No, Dean cant accept this. “Your mine now.” Dean heard maniacal laughter before….  
Dean jerks awake from the nightmare, finding himself squeezed in the corner of the cage, back aching like fuck. He pushes himself up and tucks his knees into his chest. He feels thw stinging sensation of tears forming in his eyes. “It was all a dream. It never happened.” Dean mumbles to himself. He snaps his head up at the sound of nails tapping on a mug. Eyes red and with an angry stare, he looks towards Lucifer.   
“Good morning.” Lucifer says simply. No smile, no jokes or anything. Just a blank, almost sad look on his face. He sits down crossed legged on the floor and cups a plain all black mug with two hands. Dean continues to glare daggers at him. Nothing. No snarky reply, no sass. Lucifer completely ignores it and hands Dean the mug. Its filled with water. “Here. You must be thirsty.” Lucifer says flatly. Dean eyes him for a while before reluctantly accepting it. He takes a sip. Surprisingly no poison so he chugs the whole mug and slams down on the floor. Lucifer just stares right at him. “Stop staring at me man.” Dean finally speaks. “Its creepy.”  
Lucifer turns his gaze towards the floor with a sad, guilty look. “You remind me so much of him” Lucifer days barely above a whisper. He gets up and waves his hand behind him. A table filled with food appeared out of thin air. “I…I made you food.” Lucifer says with the same flat voice but you can easily tell he is depressed. Dean tries to make sense of the sudden change in attitude of the Devil but couldn’t piece it all together. His memory is still fuzzy from just waking.   
He gets up and looks at the spread of food. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, its all there. He looks at Lucifer suspiciously. What now? What this? He constanly questions himself. Lucifer sighs loudly “Eat it or not, I don’t care. I just thought you’ll miss eating but whatever. There could be poison in it. Its made by the devil after all.” Lucifer says while crossing his arms. “Why did I even bother.” Lucifer grumbles looking down with a defeated look, loud enough for Dean to hear.  
Dean remembers now. What he said to Lucifer before he passed out. All Lucifer did since he met him was being nice and caring but Dean blew it all up at his face. He accused him for putting up façade how he was truly evil. Dean hangs his head in shame. He should apologize ,but before he could Lucifer turned around and walked away. Lucifer waved his hand again, making a couch and tv set meterialised. He plops himself on the couch, head and feet resting on the arm rest. He turns on the tv and flip through the channels and stops at a cartoon. It was about bears that stood on top of each other and walking through town. Satisfied, he puts the remote on the floor and flolds his arms in as if he’s hugging himself, still with that sad look on his face. Man that made Dean feels so fucking bad and guilty.   
Dean figures he shouldn’t interupt him so he started eating the premade breakfast. He first cuts into the tall stack of pancakes. Fuck, these were the best pancakes he’s ever tasted. Dean made moaning noises as he mouthed each forkful of food. Damn he missed eating. Ever since he got here he hasn’t had the need fo eat or drink. In fact he doesn’t even need to take a piss. Is this what being Dead is like? Dean jerks his head from the thought and continues eating.   
He constantly glances at Lucifer but, no changes. He just lays there and stares at the tv with a blank face. “I must’ve hurt him real bad.” Dean whispers to himself. Dean hates it when he sees someone sulking because of him especially when Sam does it. He can’t help but feel guilty, even if it was the devil. At this point, Dean is questioning his sanity and sexuality. He feels guilty for hurting the devil and he…uh found Lucifer attractive too. Fuck Dean is screwed.  
He finishes the food and walks over to Lucifer. As the turn to the couch Lucifer completely ignores Dean’s presence. Dean stands by the couch and coughs loudly. “Ahem!” Lucifer slowly focuses his gaze from the television and onto Dean. “What?” Lucifer ask flatly. This is it Dean though. He steels himself for a moment before tapping Lucifer’s feet lightly, signaling him to make room. Lucifer gets up and repositions himself. Now sitting at the corner of the couch, resting his chin on his arm facing away from Dean. Dean takes a sit right next to Lucifer. He shifted uncomfortably woth Dean being so close to him. It took a moment before Dean spoke. “Hey um, thanks for the food. You were right, I do missed eating.” Dean finally spits out. Lucifer refuses to make eye contact but nods in respond. “Welcome.” Was all Lucifer said. That’s it? Dean though. He always sucked at this emotional shit but theres always one thing that he did when we apologizes to Sam. Dean braces himself for the two possible outcomes one being Lucifer forgiving him and the other Lucifer beating the daylight out of him. He takes the risk.   
Dean shifts closer to Lucifer until their hips touched and Dean flung his hands out and pulls Lucifer in for a gentle hug. To Dean’s surprise he isnt being disintegrated so he hugs harder. Lucifer melts into the warm embrace, gradualy turning to face Dean. Their eyes met but only for a brief moment before Lucifer started to stare at the floor. It was only a moment but Dean could see all of Lucofer’s emotions. Sadness, betrayal, hurt, all of it. Dean rest his head on Lucifer’s shoulders.   
“Look, Im sorry I said those things to you earlier. It just… all my life I’ve been taught that you were the ultimate evil, the one who will bring forth the apocalypse and end the world. Heck even Crowley told me that you were ruthless.” Lucifer looks more hurt now, so Dean continues “But after I met you, it really changed the way I thought about you. You were kind to me, you tried to make me comfortable. You made me food.” Dean gave a small laugh. Lucifer too had a small smile on his , perfect stubled face. “But the real deciding factor was that you didn’t fuck me then and there.” Lucifer starts to look up so Dean does too. It took until their eyes met before Dean continued. “All you’ve done was being kind to me and I treated you like shit, said things that aren’t at all real and for that, I truly am sorry.” Dean finishes off. This always worked on Sam. The ol hug and apologize, but never in his wildest dreams that he would actaully have to do it to satan and how get disintegrated. World’s full of surprises eh?  
Lucifer looks straight at Dean and those beautiful green eyes, Chiseled jawline, plump lips that are made for sucking cock. Man Lucifer wants to fuck him into the mattress. Dean too looks right into Lucifer. Those ever so blue eyes complement his dirty blonde hair, the little wrinkles on his face and that stubble that Dean wants all over his body as Lucifer worships him. All Dean could think now was ‘fuck me now daddy.’ Lucifer squeaks out “You mean it? All the things you said, do you mean it?” The question snaps Dean from his daydream.  
“Every word. I’m sorry Lucifer.” Dean ensures.   
Lucifer yanks Dean in for his own hug. He rest his head on Dean’s shoulder, holding him close. “Nobody has ever said those things to me after I took the mark of Cain from father. Not even Michael.” Lucifer says on the verge of tears. “Thank you.” The flood gates open and Lucifer’s now crying.   
“Let it all out buddy.” Dean pats Lucifers’s back gently. It was about 5 minutes later before Lucofer could compose himself. He lets go of Dean and wipes the tears off his face. “For eons all I wanted was for someone to like me for who I am and not think of me as just the devil.” Lucifer says. “Can we please cuddle? I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Lucifer sounds embaressed by the question but Dean could hear the desperation of not wanting to be aloke anymore. Dean honestly didn’t know what to think about that question so he weighed his choices. 1)Have Lucifer being all sulky again. 2) Having Lucifer’s hot daddy bod touching him. Lucifer, touching him, daddy. Yes. He was gonna cuddle with him.   
“Get on your back.” Dean says flatly.   
“Bossy aren’t ya. Rawr” Yep that’s the Lucifer he knows. Lucifer obliges and lays back , body full streched on the sofa. He spreads his arms open, calling for Dean. Dean lays on top of Lucifer, resting his head on Lucifer’s thick chest. Lucifer wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him close. Dean buries his knows into the middle of Lucifer’s chest and gave it a long hard scent. Oh my fucking god Lucifer wreeks of daddy musk. Lucifer notices and looks down towards the form laying on him. “Hey, that tickles. Stop that” Lucifer giggles. “Sorry” Came Dean’s snappy reply, face blushing from embaressment. Did he just scent Lucifer? Yes he did, like a horny teenager. Lucifer chuckles before pecking a kiss on Dean’s head. “Goodnight.” Lucifer says before closing his eyes. He doesn’t have to sleep but he enjoys doing so.   
The world is a fucked up place. Things are never what they seem to be. The devil is nice, the bible js full of bullshit, and Dean has never felt this comfortable. Cuddling up with Lucifer was the best feeling he’s ever felt. Looking up at Lucifer’s peaceful, sleeping face, Dean too closes his eyes in hopes of having another hot sex dream filled with Lucifer all up in his junk.


	6. Dinosaur Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Luci have some sexy time for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam new chapter. Sorry if its late been busy with school and all. The next chapter will be hella late cause i got mid terms for like 3 weeks so ill be busy studying and contemplating life choices.
> 
> Anyway enough of me, have some porn. XOXO

Dean groans as he wakes up, stretching his limbs. He turns to his side and reads the clock by the bed stand. “10:30? Nope not waking up yet.” Dean mumbles out. He pushes the blanket down to his hips, exposing his bare chest and abdomen. He runs him hands over it before turning to his side to continue sleeping.  
As he closes his eyes a sudden shift in weight coming from behind startles him. He turns around to see a totally naked Lucifer resting his head on his hand, staring at Dean. Dean tries to jump out of bed but Lucifer was inhumanly fast. He grips Dean buy the elbow, pulling him back in the bed and pinning him on all fours. “Good morning to you, good morning to you” Lucifer said in a sing song voice. “How was the sleep? Dreamed of anything good last night?” Lucifer bounces his eyebrows with a shit eating grin on his face.  
Dean squirms under Lucifer’s weight. Fuck he’s heavy Dean thought. “Get off me you son of a bitch!” Dean yells. Dean is so fucking scared and horny at the same time. Is he gonna get raped by Lucifer? Oh wait if Lucifer is gonna fuck him then he’s gonna spread his ass and beg Lucifer to fuck him. He still struggles to get Lucifer off him though.  
Lucifer bends down to Dean’s face. He could feel Lucifer’s hot breath on his cheeks. “Daddy has been horny for a while now.” Lucifer says seductively as he grinds his body on Dean’s. His trimmed, thick body hair rubs against Dean’s smooth body as he grinds his crotch over Dean’s. Dean whimpers like a needy whore as his cock inflates with blood making it rock solid.  
“You want that? You me to grind on you more?” Lucifer teases him. Dean has stopped struggling and now tries to hide the embarrassment of getting horny by the devil. Dean tries not to make eye contact and looks away but Lucifer forces their eyes to meet.  
“Answer daddy when he askes you a question” Lucifer says sternly as he still grinds on Dean. In the end Dean gives in. There’s no point fighting because Lucifer will get what he wants either with force or not. Lucifer is going to fuck him. “Y..yes daddy” Dean grits out. “Was that so hard ,boy?” Lucifer says. Yes, very Dean thought, but say “Then how about this then” Lucifer releases Dean and straightens up, flashing his fully erect, rock hard cock. Lucifer grabs it and gives it a few small tugs before moving it towards Dean’s face.  
Its fucking huge Dean thought. He wants it so bad but he refuses to look like a needy whore. Lucifer bobs it a few times before asking again. “So, What about this? You want daddy’s massive cock in your mouth?” Lucifer teases again but this time, without a reply, Dean puts the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks on it, releasing it with a pop. Lucifer moans at the sudden stimulation. He jerks his hipa a few times, thrusting his cock in and out of Deans mouth. “Mm so warm” he thrust a few more time before He gets off Dean and lays on his back, cock pointed towards the air.  
Dean wastes no time before he scrambles on all fours, bending down to take Lucifer’s cock. No, don’t go Dean though as Lucifer pulls his cock out. He feels so empty without it filling up his mouth like a whore. He feels tears building up in his eyes as he engulfs the meat. “oh your mouth feels so good. Such a good boy for daddy” Lucifer moans as Dean licks the bottom of Lucifer’s cock with his tongue.  
Dean feels so ashamed. Taking the devils cock in his mouth, sucking him like a bitch but he couldn’t resist it. He wants Lucifer’s big dick in him, in his mouth. He wants that cock so spread him open as it breeds him bare. He wraps two fingers around Lucifer’s length, jerking it every time he swallows Lucifer’s cock. “Fuck” Lucifer cursed as he tilts his head back.  
“Such a good cock sucker. Daddy’s perfect cock sucker.” Lucifer says as he grabs a fistful of Deans hair, pushing shoving his cock all the way to the back of Dean’s throat. He rubs Dean’s face on his rough pubic bush. “Take a good whiff ,boy.” Lucifer commands. “This is your daddy’s scent. Don’t forget that.” Lucifer continues. He lets Dean take a breather before slamming his cock into Dean’s mouth again, the tip of his cock resting deep inside Dean’s throat, gagging Dean. Muffled screams came from Dean’s cock stuffed mouth.  
Lucifer lets go and Dean shot up, coughing. “Oh is my boy ok? Is daddy’s cock too big for you?” Lucifer grins at Dean. The next thing Dean knew he was flipped onto his stomach. “Get on your hands and knees,slut” Lucifer commands. It took a minute for Dean to take in whats going on but he obeys the command. “Yes daddy”.  
Lucifer bends over and whispers into Dean’s ear, teasing his cock at Dean’s entrance. “Im going to break apart your pretty little hole. After im done with it, it will be gaping and oozing my cum like a broken pipe.” Lucifer says before biting Dean’s ear, hard. That sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean moans like a needy whore. “Yes daddy! Please daddy fill me up!  
Without any warning, Lucifer thrust in cock into Dean, bottoming out on the first thrust. “Fuck yeah so thight” Lucifer exclaims. “Ahh” Dean screams as he takes Lucifer’s massive cock. Thank god it was slick from deep throating. Lucifer starts off with a merciless pace. Thrusting in and out of Dean like an animal. Groans and moans came from Lucifer but screams came from Dean as he gets fucked doggy style.  
“Ah..please..ahhh stop!” Dean screams. “It hurts!” Lucifer bares no mind. Instead he fucks him harder. The sound of Lucifer’s hips slamming in Dean’s ass could be heard from rooms away. “ werent you behhing for my cock just a minute ago boy? Now you don’t want it? Well brace yourself boy, im gonna empty my balls deep inside you” Lucifer taunts as he slaps his hips on Dean’s ass.“Oh fuck im so close boy. Im gonna cum. Im gonna shoot my load deep inside you.” Lucifer moans. Lucifer grabs Dean’s long forgotten erection and jerks it hard. A few tugs later Dean cums thick white ropes all over Lucifer’s hand. “Ah..ah” Dean screams as he cums. Whole body convulsing. His hole clenches tighter as his limbs go weak and slumps on the bed. It doesn’t stop Lucifer from brutally thrusting in and out of Dean.  
Finally, Lucifer cums too. He slams his load into Dean, moaning like a filthy animal. Lucifer bends over and bites hard on Dean’s neck. Hard enough to draw blood. Dean whimpers at the pain. It took a minute before Lucifer emptied his balls in Dean before pulling out his cum covered cock. He rubs it between Dean’s ass cheeks, smearing cum on it. “You liked that Dean?” Dean gave a broken nod before bursting into tears. “Ye..yes daddy.”  
“Ow don’t cry slut. There’s still round two.”  
“W..wha” Dean couldn’t even finish the sentence as Lucifer flipped him over, now on his back. Lucifer pounces on him and pins his arms down. Dean struggles to get out of him grip. His sensitive hole can already feel the tip of Lucifer’s cock forcing its way into Dean. “D..dont please. Please stop!” Dean cries out. “I cant take anymore! It hurts…My hole hurts” Dean says between sobs.  
“Shhh” Lucifer places his fingers over Dean’s lips, silencing him. “I’ll make you feel better. I’ll make you feel so much better” Lucifer say before pulling his hips back and with a single thrust, bottoms out in Dean. Dean screams at the painful intrusion-  
Dean jerks awake on top of Lucifer, shaking violently. He looks down and pushes himself off Lucifer’s chest before scrambling away. “STAY THE FUCK AEAY FROM ME” Dean yells between heaves of breath while he points at Lucifer.  
“Hey..hey...” Lucifer calls out as he walks towards Dean. “Calm down. Breath. Breath with me now” Lucifer manages to reach Dean and gently touch his arms. He takes deep breaths, instructing Dean to follow him. It works after a while and once Dean stopped shaking Lucifer guided him back to the couch. He then materialized a glass of water and handed it over to Dean.  
Dean desperately grabs it and chugs it down. “It was just a dream. Pull yourself together” Dean whispers, but Lucifer heard it. “Dean I am so, so sorry” Lucifer apologizes to Dean. “What for?” Dean replies. “You didn’t do anything. It was all a nightmare.” Dean assures him.  
“No, its not” Lucifer retorts back. “I forgot to tell you about the nightmares.” Lucifer buries his face In him palms. Dean notices Lucifer’s distressed look and offered to lay back down just like they were before, cuddling. Lucifer agreed and laid down as Dean climbed over him, resting his head on Lucifer’s chest. “Better?” Lucifer nods in reply. “Good. Now, tell me what nightmares.” Dean questions.  
Lucifer gave a small chuckle “so bossy” he said as he shakes his head. “The nightmares are caused by the cage. Everytime you fall asleep it generates a nightmare about what you fear the most, or what you regret the most. Its like a loop until you faced the problem head on.”  
Dean looks up to Lucifers, chin blocked face as he listens to him. “I managed to face mine so it doesn’t happen anymore, but for you” Lucifer gave a log pause. “Im surprised you calmed down do fast. It took me at least an hour to snap out of it. The dreams…really messed me up.” Lucifer continues.  
“What do you dream about?” Dean askes out of curiosity. Lucifer tilts his head down and grins at Dean. “If you tell me yours too” Lucifer said simply. Dean blushed furiously as he trues to hide his face. “Uh..um..” Dean didn’t know what to say.  
The smile on Lucifer’s faces fell as he spoke again. “Its ok. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” Lucifer says with a sad look on his face. There was a pause before Lucifer started again. “My nightmares were about Michael. They were about heaven.” Lucifer says. Dean just listens curiously as he listens to Lucifer’s story. “And how I fell” Lucifer continued.  
“After I took the mark of Cain” Lucifer raises his right arm, revealing a faded scar that looked like a backwards F. “Michael turned on me. He said things like ‘it was suppose to be mine’ and ‘you’re evil now’ to me. Imagine, your older brother, they one you loved and looked up to for eons turn on you. He told everyone that I was evil and one by one they believed his lies. I never changed. I was still me.” Lucifer felt tears building up in his eyes. He gave a snort before continuing.  
“He called me evil and day by day we became distant. He was jealous that father gave me the mark and not him, fathers greatest warrior. He blamed me for all the wrong doing that ever happened, said the mark changed me eventhough it didn’t. soon enough all of heaven hated me, thought that I was a monster.” A single tear rolled down to Lucifer’s cheek.  
“I couldn’t take it anymore, so I became the person they think I was. A monster, an evil angel. I started actually doing the things I was wronged for. If I am gonna get blamed for doing something I did not, I might as well do it then” Lucifer sniffled. Dean held onto Lucifer tighter.  
“I became evil because they made me do it.” Lucifer clenches his fist by his sides, anger blooming inside him. “They made me do it and they hated me for it” Lucifer grits out, streams of tears flowing down his face. Dean couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Lucifer. Being the brave one to bear the mark but shunned for doing so. Dean would’ve done the same and just the though of Sam hating him will tear him apart. Dean rubbed his thumb over Lucifer’s cheek and wipes away the tears. “Well, those assholes are wrong.” Dean states. “To me, you’re the bravest angel out there. It takes some balls to bear the mark and even more the endure the shit they put you through.” Dean continues.  
Lucifer unclenches his fist, all the anger and sorrow slowly disappearing and broke into a small smile. “You….really think so?” Lucifer shyly askes. No one have ever said those things to him in a very long time. In fact nobody has said anything kind or encouraging to him since he fell. It feels…good. The warmness in his chest he thought he’ll never feel again. “Yes. I do” As soon as Dean said that He wraps his arms around the figure laying on him and pulls it impossibly closer. He buries his face between Dean’s head and shoulder. “Thank you”  
“oof” Dean puffs out as the air is squeezed from his lungs. “Hey buddy comon, don’t wipe your tears on me now.” Dean says with a smile on his face. He is very, very bad at this emotions and shit but he could clearly tell that Lucifer is happy. They cuddled in silence before Lucifer broke off. “So that’s my nightmare. I had to accept this is who I am then only it stopped.” Lucifer says. Lucifer looks at Dean with a curious smile, “Now tell me your story.”  
Dean blushes furiously, cheeks crimson. “Uh..ah…” Dean doesn’t know what to say. Tell Lucifer he was having a wet dream about him pounding his ass into the mattress? Fuck no. “I..uh..was dreaming about..” Dean got cut off before he could finish his sentence. “Now don’t lie to me now, I felt you humping my leg while you were asleep” Lucifer wags his finger infront of him. Oh fuck he knows. “A dream about daddy Winchester eh?” Lucifer flashed a mischievous grin. That little shit. “Don’t worry I wont judge. I mean have you seen the man? I’d bang that any day.” Oh my god please stop talking ,Dean thought.  
“Dean Dean Dean, fetish for older men huh” Lucifer reaches in between them and palms his crotch. “What about me?” Lucifer said flirtatiously. “This dick has seen dinosaurs. Old enough for ya?” Lucifer says mischievously. Dean quirks his head up for the perfect comeback. “Depends old man, can that dinosaur even stand up or is it as dead as they are?” Dean Smirks at the comment. Lucifer is taken back by the insult, mouth hanging from all that sass. “Ill have you know this dinosaur is has big and hard as their bones!” Lucifer defends his dick.  
“Oh really? Prove it then” Dean say, eyes blown with want before he wraps his lips around Lucifer’s. Lucifer is shocked by the sudden gesture and struggles for a but before letting go, fully embracing the kiss. He quickly takes over the kiss , wrapping his lips over Dean’s. Dean lets out a pornographic moan before Lucifer got real nasty. Lucifer sticks his tongue into Deans mouth, tasting every inch of it and Dean too uses his tongue, battling for dominance. Dean was the first to break off from the kiss to gasp for air. He glances at the shit eating grin Lucifer gave him. “That…was..filthy” Dean says between heaves if breath. “You loved it” Lucifer smirks.  
Lucifer pulls Dean into another hot make out session but he shoves his hands under Dean’s shirt, gently rubbing his hands over Dean’s soft belly and chest. He pushes Dean’s shirt off before breaking the kiss to remove his own. “You’re so beautiful” Lucifer runs his hands over Dean’s chest and plays with his nipples, giving them a twist before pulling on them. “Ah” Dean moans out as he straddles Lucifer’s hip. Lucifer jerks his hips up hitting Dean’s ass with his crotch. His erection painfully wrapped in a layer of pants and underwear. “You want daddy’s dinosaur dick?” Lucifer teases.  
Dean burst into laughter after what Lucifer just said. “Dinosaur…dick” Dean say through his laughter. At this point he was wheezing. That has got to be the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard coming out from someone while making out. Dean struggles to breath as he laughs too much. “St..stop laughing!” Lucifer demands, face flashed bright red, clearly embarrassed at his failed attempt at sexy talking. He crosses his arm over his chest and wait for Dean to stop laughing. Dean’s side hurts so bad from laughing.  
“You done?” Lucifer askes impatiently. With a few more laughs, Dean ends his fit of hysterical laughter. Dean looks down to Lucifer who still looks embarrassed but hiding it well, with an impatient looking mask. “That’s damn right the funniest thing Ive heard while making out” Dean say matter of factly. “And yes, I want your old, smelly ol grandpa dick” Dean giggles before reaching forward and pulls Lucifer in for another kiss.  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and they both land softly on a roughly queen sized bed in the middle of the cage. Lucifer flips Dean over and pins his arms onto the bed before roughly kissing him, dominating his mouth. Dean groans as Lucifer’s lips attack his. Lucifer breaks off to roll onto his back, rock hard erection resting heavy on his belly. “Come suck daddy’s dick boy” Lucifer orders. Dean feels a tingle in his spine. Fucking hell Lucifer went full dom daddy mode and god damn Dean’s cock never gotten hard this fast. He stares in awe at Lucifer’s fat cock. Guess he wasn’t lying about having a big dick.  
“Come on now, im sure you can take it. Suck” Lucifer commands. Dean scrambles to get on all fours before sinking his head down, ass pointing to the sky and taking Lucifer’s length inch by inch. “Oh yes!” Lucifer groans as Dean fully takes in his cock. He runs his hands through Dean’s hair before slamming his head down onto his crotch, fuzz rubbing on Dean’s face. Dean makes gagging noises but Lucifer doesn’t care. The tip of his cock resting deep inside Dean’s mouth. Lucifer lets go and Dean springs off his spit covered cock.  
“Hmm good boy. Suck a good cocksucker.” Lucifer moans out. “You think daddy’s cock is slick enough for your hole? Slick enough for me to bottom out with a single, hard thrust?” Lucifer talks to Dean as if hes talking to a child. Dean stares at the filthy sight of Lucifer’s spit covered rock hard cock. Dean hasn’t bottomed in a while so he guessed that would be slick enough so he agreed. “Yes daddy. Its slick enough. Fuck me now please daddy.” Dean begs like a needy whore. Fuck just when Lucifer thought his dick couldn’t get any harder. “Now why should I fuck you? You were making fun of daddy a minute ago” Lucifer loves to see Dean beg for his cock.  
“Im sorry daddy. I’ll be a good boy, I promise” Dean begs.  
“Im sure you will. But such behavior will not go unpunished. Daddy will spank you for being naughty” Lucifer says with a grin. Oh this is going to be fun.  
Cheeky bastard Dean though as he sees Lucifer’s grin. “Please don’t daddy.” Dean tries his best to imitate Sam’s puppy dog eyes but it doesn’t work.  
“Nuh uh uh. There’s no getting away from this. Either daddy spanks you or you won’t get fucked.” Lucifer wags his finger in front of Dean. “Ok fine!” Dean gives in. “Spank me then you better fuck me.” Dean’s getting impatient. “That’s not how you ask for daddy’s dick baby. Keep talking like that and ill put my cloths back on.” Lucifer threatens. Dean sighs in defeat before begging like a good boy. “Please spank me daddy and then fuck me afterwords.” Dean begs out like a good boy.  
“Much better” Lucifer drawls. “Now come on, hands and knees or would you rather be bent over my lap.” Lucifer gives a choice of position. Lucifer’s fingers tingle in anticipation of slapping Dean’s perfect ass and force out the sweetest of sounds from Dean’s filthy mouth. The was a certain draw that Dean has that Lucifer couldn’t use his eons of knowledge to explain but he knows it leaves him craving for more. Maybe it was his bright green eyes, or that perfectly sculptured body from years of being a hunter. Or maybe it was just because he was lonely. Either way he wants to shove his cock into Dean and make him beg for more.  
“All fours please daddy” Dean growls. One day when he gets the chance to top Lucifer, he’s gonna fuck the ever living shit out of him for making him perform such humiliating acts. But deep down Dean does like being bossed around by a big strong, preferably named Lucifer, daddy. Well since hes having fun here he might as well play along and so he does. “Alrighty then, hand and knees. Now” the way Lucifer’s voice deepens at the word now will never not make Dean horny as fuck. “Yes daddy” Dean turns over and gets on all fours.  
Lucifer kneels besides Dean and rubs circles over Deans left ass cheek before repeating on the other. “So smooth. So plump. So firm.” Lucifer gropes one of the cheeks before swiftly landing a spank over it. The smack was so loud it echoed throughout the cage. Dean yelps at the sudden hit, ass starting to sting. Fuck, it was only the first hit and Dean felt like he got spanked a dozen times. “Youre gonna count for me alright. That was one” Lucifer said before landing another spank on the same ass cheek. Dean screams in pain. So painful, yet it feels so fucking good. “Two” Dean barely manages to say. “Now tell my why I’m spanking you. For every wrong answer you get one spank.” Lucifer is playing a fucked up game here and Dean likes it. “I was disobedient?” came another spank but thank god it was on the good cheek. “Nope, I like my boys to have some attitude” Lucifer states simply. Dean tries again. “I hurt your feelings?” Nope, another spank came again but it was harder this time. Way harder. Shouldve expected that one.  
After 3 full tries he quits and begs for Lucifer to stop. “Daddy please I don’t know. Please stop spanking me. Tell me what I did wrong.” Lucifer waddles his way in front of Dean and tilts his head up, rock hard cock barely touching Deans lips. He bends down before speaking. “Im spanking you because you’re adorable. Boop” Lucifer boops Deans nose and giggles. Dean flips out and lunges at Lucifer, pining his arms beside his head. “I am not adorable! And you spanked me just for that? Ill make you pay Luci” Dean says angrily. Dean slumps his body over Lucifer’s and starts biting on his neck, ears and mouth in a futile act of dominance. Even though he was pissed as all hell Dean didn’t really bite hard enough to draw blood instead just hard enough to leave outlines of his teeth.  
Lucifer chuckles as Dean barely bites into him. Its adorable. To an archangel like him it felt like tiny little kitten bites to him. He lets Dean think he has somewhat control and even plays along, acting like a sub before flipping him over. “How cute. My little boy thinks he can fuck his daddy. Newsflash kid, you got no experience. Lemme show you how to really dom” Lucifer growls before biting ontot he flesh of Dean’s neck. He bites hard enough to leave sunken teeth marks and sucks on it to leave a angry glowing hickey. Dean whimpers as his daddy marks him. “This is how you leave a hickey. And this is how you mark your bitch.” Lucifer grabs his cock and runs it all over Dean’s body while forcing him to scent his cock. “This is what daddy smells like boy, get used to it.” Lucifer palms his cock and starts stroking it. One hand strokes his cock while the other fondles with his balls. “Ah.. yeah boy. Gonna mark you. Gonna mark you with my cum. Gonna make you my bitch” Lucifer huffs out between moans, each strokes getting more and more vigorous.  
“Please do daddy” Dean whimpers. Lucifer feels a pool of heat in his groin. Hes gonna cum. “I love it when you beg. Now open up for daddy” Dean opens in mouth before Lucifer shoots his cum. Thick white ropes paint Dean’s chest and face. Lucifer groans as he squeezes out every drop of cum from this orgasm. The cumshot was so intense it reached from Dean’s cock to his mouth. “Ah…boy, you made me cum so much with your dirty, dirty mouth.” Lucifer pants.  
“Daddy I haven’t cum yet. Can I cum please?” Dean ask.  
“Only if you let daddy jerk you off.” Lucifer says. “Yes daddy please jerk my dick” Dean rushes out, desperate to get off. Lucifer grabs Dean’s cock and immediately strokes it at a violent pace. Dean writhes and grips the bedsheet as Lucifer jerks him off. It didn’t take long before he was too cumming thick white ropes over his stomach. “Ah..ah..hgnn” Dean moans as Lucifer squeezes and tugs on his cock. His cum mixing with Lucifer’s over his bare body. The orgasm even but Lucifer was still jerking the sensitive organ. “Stop! Its over!” Dean begs Lucifer to stop as his body convulses. “Not until I have fully milked every drop of cum from your balls.” With that a few strokes later the final bead of cum was squeezed from Dean’s dick. Lucifer lets go of Dean’s member and swipes the bead of the tip of Dean’s cock. “Eat” Lucifer commands simply. Dean takes in a few deep breaths before sucking on Lucifer’s finger like a horny teenager.  
“That’s enough” Lucifer removes his finger. He then moves to spread the Sticky mixture of cum over Dean’s body. “Look at you, covered with cum. My cum. You’re mine Dean. I own you know. Daddy’s little bitch.” Lucifer drawls out before dropping himself on the bed beside Dean with a big dopey smile on his face. They both took a moment to catch their breath before Lucifer broke the silence. “That was fun” He grins at Dean.  
“You” Dean jabs a playful finger at Lucifer’s chest, “are one sick bastard.” Dean continues.  
“You loved every second of it. Don’t lie” Lucifer smirks back. Cheeky bastard but in the end he had to agree, he did loved every second of it. “If you think that was sick, we havent started our anal sex yet” oh fuck god knows what Lucifer will do to him. He could only imagine. He could get fucked by Lucifer now but he choose to leave it for another day and rest for now. He turns to his side and kisses Lucifer deeply and gently, full of passion.  
Lucifer cups Dean’s face before asking. “You ok? I didn’t hurt you anywhere didn’t I?” Lucifer askes concerned. “Does my ass count?” Dean sassily snarks back. “Nope” Lucifer says like an exited child. “Then no. Youll need more than that to hurt me, Lucifer” Dean states flatly. Lucifer chuckles before pulling Dean closer to him and buries his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and drifting off.  
“Hey..hey! Not sleep yet! Get this cum off me.” Dean demands. Lucifers loud snore affirms that hes long gone. “Fuck” Dean spat. He decides to deal with it and rest his head over Lucifer’s. No nightmares this time Dean though before too drifting off to sleep next to one count of peaceful, content Lucifer.


	7. Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair and Luci have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back yall!   
> Sorry for the superrr late update. School has been hell especially with my mid-terms and all these fucking homework.   
> So just to clarify a few things  
> 1\. This work is unbetaed so all the mistakes are on me.  
> 2\. My grammar is probably shit so...deal with it.  
> 3\. Im bad at consistency so like i cant get the placings and whatever right.  
> 4\. I keep somethings vague so like use your imagination however you want that part to be or looks like.
> 
> Thats a for now so enjoy this short chapter before waiting another month or so. (Sorry not sorry)   
> Enjoy!   
> Kudos and comments make my day

Dean lays next to a snoring Lucifer with a fond smile. Fuck that’s cute, Dean though as he watches over the sleeping form, cuddling close to him. Even though Lucifer’s asleep, Dean could see the content and happiness written all over his face. It bring him joy to see Lucifer truly happy after everything he’s been through and since he got here. Dean really doesn’t know what to do now, like he just had sexy times with the devil and he liked it. Loves every second in fact. He knows that sounds wrong but fuck , it felt so good. He wants more. He needs more. “What would Sam think of me” Dean whispers to himself. Just thinking about the disappointed look on Sam’s face made his heart ache. Fuck it Dean thought. “I am fucking dead and in fucking hell. I don’t gotta worry bout what He thinks of me anymore.” Dean monologs. It’s true. He has Lucifer with him now. To keep him company. And he’s Lucifer’s only company. They’re both two loners trying to not be lonely anymore.   
A groan snaps Dean out from his thoughts. He turns his head to face the devil rising from his slumber. Lucifer’s bright blue eyes shone through his eyelids to meet Dean’s green ones. He lets go of Dean and stretches his limbs before slamming them onto Dean and pulling him close to his chest. Lucifer hums his satisfaction before rubbing his chin on Dean’s hair. “Good morning vietnam.Did my boy had fun?” Lucifer asks with his eyes still closed and voice gravely from just waking up. For some all powerful immortal being created by god, Lucifer is pretty human.   
“Dean. My name is Dean” He corrects Lucifer’s pet name. “And yes. I did have fun. Thanks, I really did love every second of it” Dean says before giving Lucifer a peck on the cheek. Lucifer just smiles fondly at him, savoring how beautiful Dean was. Lucifer then averts his gaze and focuses on the collar around Dean’s neck. They both totally forgot it was there. Lucifer gave it a little tug. “Remember this?” Lucifer asks as he looks back at Dean. “Remember what this means?”   
Dean growls at the collar. He hated it. Made him look like a pet. “Yes…” Dean grits out. “It means I’m your slave.” Dean continues. Lucifer smirks at the reply. “Be a good boy and make me breakfast will ya? Lucifer playfully commands, wide smile plastered on his face. Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Dean though, confused at the demand. Dean can’t really cook for starters. He’s been living on pizzas and greasy cheeseburgers from diners his whole life. In fact he hasn’t eaten a salad in about a decade.   
“No” Dean replies flatly. The smile on Lucifer’s face faded and replaced with a furious one. He pushes Dean out of his embrace. Oh fuck. “Excuse me?” Lucifer growls. He gets up from the bed, waves his hand and the bed disappears with Dean left standing, fully clothed. Dean stumbles back as Lucifer approaches him, closing the gap Dean desperately tries to make. He steps back until his back hits the bars of the cage, with Lucifer right in front on him, stalking towards him. Lucifer’s eyes flashed his signature crimson iris for a second before snapping back to his original blue ones. Even with the calm blue eyes he had, Lucifer still looked intimidating as fuck.  
“Who do you think you are?” Lucifer demands, voice flat, void of emotions.   
“I..i..i” Dean stutters out. Too damn scared shitless to make out a word.   
“Who do you think you are!” Lucifer yells using his true voice, eyes permanently glowing red . The cage rattles violently from the vibrations. Dean doesn’t know what to do but to curl up and wrap his hands on his ears. “I..im sorry! I’m sorry!” Dean repeats like a broken record. He tries to lighten Lucifer’s mood. He always liked it when he begged.   
“Maybe I was to lenient with you.” Lucifer growls, back to his normal voice but eyes still glowing red. Dean is so scared he cant move anymore. He fucked up big. Bigger than he every fucked up before. Lucifer grabs dean by the collar and pulls him up. “Maybe you have forgotten what this means.” Lucifer questions. “Maybe I should send you back to Alastair. I’M sure he’ll know what to do with you.” Lucifer questions. “Let him train you to be a good slave before giving you back to me. Have him fuck out all the fight in you. Maybe have you castrated. I heard that makes slaves more compliant.”   
Alastair. That name could trigger those PTSD flashbacks. Alastair? Fuck no. Dean is going to beg with all he has left before letting Lucifer hand him over to that freak. Just the though of him makes Dean’s blood run cold. “Please no! I’ll be good I swear. I swear I’ll obey everyone on your commands. I’ll be a good slave.” Dean pleads. His balls are on the line, literally.   
“You think begging will save you? Oho boy you better think twice.” Lucifer lifts Dean by the collar until he’s legs were dangling helplessly. A ding grabs Lucifer’s attention before tuning around to meet the visitor. Speak of the devil the visitor was Alastair. “Al ! Great timing. Come on in!” Lucifer greets Alastair with a welcoming smile. Alastair walks towards the cage and phases pass the bars before greeting Lucifer back . “Great to see you too Luci.” Alastair says like its some business meeting. He then focuses on the struggling form hanging of Lucifer. “Oh what’s this Luci? Having troubles with your pet? May I be of any assistance” Alastair says with his signature creep smile.   
“In a matter of fact, yes I do.” Lucifer turns Dean around like a ragdoll before stopping right in front of Alastair. “He has been a disobedient pet. He thinks he still has some control, some authority left. I want your help with that” Lucifer states. “What do you recommend I do with bad slaves? Punishment? Torture?” Lucifer puts his finger on his bottom lips as he decides on the consequence of being a bad slave. “Don’t trouble yourself Luci. Let me handle this one. I’ve wanted to get my hands on this one for a while now.” Alastair says excitedly. Nope. Nuh-uh Alastair is not gonna have him. If Alastair is gonna have him, he’s gonna have to knock him out first cause there’s no way he’s going down without a fight.  
“Wait. Punish him first. I want to see him suffer” Lucifer said sadistically. All the colour drained from Dean’s face after he heard the words leave Lucifer’s mouth. A tsunami of regrets flood back into his mind. He was wrong. Lucifer isn’t what he says he is. He’s just as bad as what everyone thinks. Was it all and act to make Dean feel bad for him so that he could take advantage of Dean? The nightmares. Were they real or were they all Lucifer’s doing? Dean questions whether is there any hidden malice in all the good things Lucifer has done for him. He takes it as all lies. For a second there Dean swore that they could be happy together. That they could be together. They could be together.  
Dean could feel a pain as if someone reach into him and ripped his heart out. Tears swell in Deans eyes as he begs for Lucifer and Alastair to stop, pleading like his life depended on it. In fact his life actually depends on it. “Please no. Ill do anything just leave me alone.” Dean repeats like a broken record, tears rolling down his face in an endless stream.  
“This is what bad slaves get I’m afraid. You could’ve saved yourself so much suffering and saved us so much time if you had been a good little slave like you’re suppose to be.” Alastair says amusingly. “No matter. By the time im done with you you’ll be begging for commands from Lucifer here.” Alastair continues as he smiles excitedly at his new toy. “But first thing’s first.” Alastair looks behind Dean and onto Lucifer before refocusing on Dean. “Your master wants to see you punished.” Alastair states as he makes a pouty face before folding his arms over his chest and tapping his temple with his long, slender finger. “How about we rip his tongue out. Can’t talk back if he doesn’t have a tongue.” Alastair turns to Lucifer for approval. Lucifer nods before speaking.   
“Good idea, but I want to rip out piece by piece every time he disobeys me. Serves as a reminder of the past times he dares to challenge me.” Lucifer states. “Fine by me. It’s settled then. Care to do the honors?” Alastair gestures like a butler. “Pleasure”  
Dean is nothing like a sobbing mess. He stopped begging and gave up. There’s nothing he could do but accept what’s coming to him. Lucifer shifts him so they were both face to face. Dean clamps his eyes shut but he could feel Lucifer’s fingers reach towards his mouth. He bites the inside of his mouth as he steels himself for Lucifer to pry his mouth open and yank his tongue out. He waits and waits and…why isn’t anything happening? Instead of a furious archangel yanking his tongue out he got a small peck on the lips. “Muah” Lucifer exaggerates the gesture.   
Dean’s eyes flung open, vision still blurry. He was greeted with a snickering Alastair and Lucifer as Lucifer puts him down. He stumbles a little before fully standing up by himself, legs still partially jello. “Wh…wha” Dean mumbles, confused at the sudden turn of events. Alastair and Lucifer couldn’t it anymore so they both doubled over laughing their asses off. Dean still doesn’t understand but it took a minute to piece it all together. By the time he did Lucifer calmed a little and was wiping a tear off his eye. Dean feels anger growing a blaze inside him as he yells at Lucifer. “Someone tell me what the fucking fuck going on!” Dean yells at the top of his lungs, voice nearly breaking. Alastair spared no mind and continues his fit of laughter. In the end it was Lucifer who spoke up. Barely. “Just kidding. It was a joke.” Lucifer says between fits of laughter.  
A joke.   
A fucking joke.  
Dean sees red and socks Lucifer square on his jaw. Didn’t go as well as Dean hoped it will be. Instead, it felt like punching a brick wall. To add salt to the injury, Lucifer didn’t even flinch.   
“Fuck!”  
Dean cradles his bruising knuckles. “Stop laughing! It isnt funny!” Dean whines like a child. Fucking som of a bitch scared the ever living crap outta him a minute ago and now he’s laughing his ass off like a child.   
It took a while, but Lucifer finally composed himself enough to speak. At this time Dean already gave up and sat leaning his back on the walls of the cage. Lucifer wipes away a few stray tears before reaching out to pull him up. He swats the hand away before crossing his own over his chest and looks away. “come ooon don’t be so angry. You know, being angry makes you old and grays your hair.” Lucifer jokes.   
“Jerk.” Was all Dean said.  
Alastair appeared right beside him and nudged him with his foot. “Take the hand buddy. He isnt always like this. You’re lucky in some sense. Very lucky in fact.” Alastair chimes in. The fuck he means by ‘lucky’?  
Lucifer tries a new approach to console him. He sits down and flings his arms out to make grabby hands with a big dopey smile on his face. Dean takes a peek at what he’s dealing with. Fuck. Me. Lucifer’s face was so cute it could damn right beat Sam’s. The smile so big it made Lucifer’s eyes squint. To make it all worse, he giggled.   
What. The fuck. Was he looking at. The devil looking and giggling like a child while he’s grand torturer watches in amusement. What kinda world is this? It took every drop of will power to not look at Lucifer’s stupid, handsome, cute….what the fuck. No. He’s not giving in. Lucifer senses the determination, but he too was determined.   
Lucifer scoots nearer and nearer until Dean was In arms reach. He pulls him close to his chest into a bear hug. Lucifer rest his head on Dean’s shoulder, gently snuggling and rubbing his stubble on Dean’s face as he mutters apologies.   
“M sorry baby. I took it to far and scared you too much.” Lucifer mumbles. “Didn’t mean to scare you that bad. Just though it’d be funny. Alastair is sorry too, right Al?” Lucifer continues as he looks up to Alastair.  
“Nope. Not at all.” Alastair pops the ‘p’ in nope.   
Lucifer giggles before gazing back at Dean. “Ok Alastair is an ass.”   
“Hey! You started it” Alastair interrupts.   
“Alastair is still an ass, but you don’t have to forgive him. You forgive daddy right?” Lucifer gives Dean the puppy dog eyes that puts Sam’s to shame. Bright blue eyes stare into Dean’s soul, begging for forgiveness. Fuck. Dean’s cold heart melts and leans back into Lucifer’s embrace.  
“Fine. Fine. Fuck you, and you” he points at Lucifer and Alastair. “I forgive you daddy.” Dean continues. I cant believe im fucking doing this Dean thought.   
“Yay!” Lucifer exclaims before pulling then back up on their feet. “Daddy has a business meeting with mr Alastair and Mr Crowley. Wanna come with me? You can sit on my lap and I can keep you close to me. Ill be cuddling you the whole time how does that sound?” Lucifer tries to persuade Dean.  
Cuddles? Sitting on his lap? Fuck to the yes. “Whatever” Dean says, still acting bitter over the incident just now to hide his excitement. Can’t give Lucifer everything he wants.   
“Yay! To my office” Lucifer says excitedly while he points at the air. He pecks a kiss on Dean’s cheeks before calling Alastair over.   
Dean doesn’t want to or maybe will never admit, he loves Lucifer. What have I gotten myself into Dean thought before Lucifer drags him by the hand to his office.


	8. Forbidden apple pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i planned on updating every few weeks...but....like...oops.

If hell was anything like Lucifer made it out to be, it’s approximately 9 in the morning and in that 30 he has been awake he has gotten manhandled by both Lucifer and Alastair, emotionally tortured and looked like a fool. Normal people drink coffee and read the newspaper or something but noooo when has anything been normal he thought to himself.  
The ‘office’ Lucifer mentioned wasn’t exactly an office to begin with. Just a plain old oak table with a lamp on it, for reason he’ll never know why’ with two chairs arranged neatly across where Lucifer sits. That and bookshelves. Two massive bookshelves filled with ancient knowledge and…. Some porn magazines. Even had Dean’s favorite copy of Busty Asian Beauties. Good taste Dean thought.  
Lucifer dragged him to his side of the table and pointed at the cushion on the ground. Well, its more like those beds dogs. Even had a nice flannel pattern on it. “sit” Lucifer said simply, pointing at the dog bed. Dean didn’t move so he commanded again. “this is where you sit during my meetings, pet” Lucifer still points.   
“I am not sitting in that. And Im not your ‘Pet’, asshole.” Dean air quoted ‘pet’. There’s no way he is gonna sit on a fucking dog bed. “Aw but I got it just for you” Lucifer pouted like a child. He moves to sit on his side of the table, on those rotating office chairs. He spun around on it a few times before patting his lap. “fine. If you’re not gonna sit on that the you’ll sit on my lap” Lucifer is really pushing it as if the incident this morning didn’t happen.   
Just on queue Alastair stalks in with is arms behind his back, staring at Dean. “Having troubles with your pet, hm?”.   
“Cram it, jackass.” Dean spat. These two were really getting on his nerves. Especially Lucifer.  
“Feisty. Luci are you still sure you wouldn’t want me to handle this?” Alastair jabs a finger at Dean. Dean was this close to punching Alastair’s gut even though he’ll end up with bleeding knuckles. Totally worth it. “ I’d love to see him on the ground waiting like a dog until the grown ups are finished talking. Maybe we can shove in those furry tail butt plugs. That’d be so cute.” Alastair’s lips drew to a wide smirk.   
“That’s a great idea!” Lucifer exclaimed. “Imagine a bushy tail wagging around as my Dean’s hole squirms.” Lucifer licks his lips. A fucking tail put plug? What, are all demons furries? Dean knows hes a hot piece of ass but that’s too far.  
“Did you just say my Dean? Let me stop you right there. I belong to no one. Not you” Dean moves towards Alastair. It didn’t Help that Alastair was taller than him but he tried to too intimidation even though Alastair gave him a stupid smirk. He jabs a finger at Alastair’s chest. Asshole just chuckles and be moves towards Lucifer, doing the same. “And you. What we have is mutual. Got that?” Lucifer doesn’t reply but crosses his arms with a loving look on his face. Bastard.  
Lucifer giggles a bit. Dean’s finger jab felt like tickles to him and he was most vulnerable to tickles. “Oh what am I going to do with you” Lucifer smirks at Dean. “Tell me, if you do not belong to me then why is there a collar with my name engraved on it hmm?” Lucifer hums at the end. Not waiting or bothering for Dean to snark back he gestures to Alastair to take a seat. Dean looked dumbfounded and couldn’t come up with a reply anyway.  
That left Dean standing awkwardly by Lucifer’s side. “Last chance pet, on the floor or daddy’s lap. Take your pick.” Lucifer states. Lucifer didn’t mind where Dean sat, though he would love to make Dean squirm when he starts grinding on Dean’s ass. Gentle thrust to get Dean all hot and bothered. Dean grumbled something inaudible before moving over to an overjoyed Lucifer. He stares dead into Lucifer’s eye. “You’re a son of a bitch you know that.” Dean utters before turning to face Alastair. Dean raises a finger at him. “Sicko.” Was a Dean said before plopping down on Lucifer’s lap.   
An overjoyed Lucifer wrapped his arms around a grumpy Dean and pulls him close into a hug. “Great choice.” Lucifer says with a dopey grin. Dean tries to pull a Sam’s patented Bitchface but it doesn’t work. The dork’s still smiling fondly at him. Lucifer boops Dean on the nose which made Dean swat his arms around. Alastair watches from across the table, feet cross over another. “You two make a cute couple.” Alastair says matter of factly.  
“You think so? What do you think Dean?” A couple. More like a couple of enemies Dean though. Lucifer rest his chin in the crook of Dean’s shoulder, soft stubble rubbing on Dean’s cheek. To say Dean wasn’t sorta horny was a lie. He loved Lucifer’s stubble rubbing on him. He liked Lucifer’s body in general. “Well I think we look like an abusive couple with you being he abusive one.” Dean unapologetically states which makes Alastair snicker and Lucifer pout.   
“Ouch you wound me. My gentle, fragile, innocent heart is broken.” Lucifer pouts but not seriously, resting the back of his palm on his head like a soap opera actress. Fucking drama queen. “Oh Dean, dear dear Dean. How could you do this to me?” He starts to fake sob now. “O hue hue hue. Oh hue hue hue.” He even sniffled at the end.   
“You can stop the act now. It isn’t working.” Dean grunts after a groan. What’s a higher level drama queen? The answer is Lucifer. And just like that Lucifer snapped back to his normal self. “Aw thought that would work.” Lucifer grumbles. “Oh well. At least your close to me.” Lucifer pulls Dean in again for more cuddles. Dean tries to fight it and squirm around but gave up in the end. “Urgh whatever” Dean grumbles. “Lets just get this over with.” Dean tries to end the meeting ASAP so he could be free again from Lucifer’s rough, calloused, big, strong sexy hands.  
Lucifer sticks his face into Dean’s shoulder, snuggling and sniffing the musk of his Dean. Fuck he wants him so much. He wants Dean to choose him and only him. “Not yet baby, Crowley still isn’t here.” Lucifer doesn’t even look up from where he is.  
Just then two wooden doors engraved with symbols flew open to reveal a small man in a full black three piece suit. Crowley. The fuck? there weren’t doors there before. Crowley picked up the pace, quickly moving to take a seat next to Alastair. Arms across his chest, he puffs out and growl.   
“Glad you could make it.” Lucifer laughs. He always loved it when Crowley was all grumpy and grouchy. Cute little man. Never fails to amuse him. “What’s got you so worked up? The hounds bit your pants again?” Lucifer chuckles.  
Crowley grumbles before scowling at Alastair. “ A certain prick didn’t mention there was a meeting today. Had to drop all my work rush here.” Alastair giggles and so does Lucifer. “Come on you two. Play nice. Since we’re all here, lets get started shall we?” Lucifer straightens himself to look like a proper ruler of hell. That made Dean’s dick twitch a little but he’ll never admit it.   
And so, the meeting went on. It started with the reports of hell in the past month then to the paperwork Lucifer had to sign. “Not much this time. Just an approval request from Andrew and Jeffrey. I say they do make a good couple. They balance each other out. Ones a depressed pit of despair and the other a mentally unstable bundle of energy.” Crowley informs, handing out the paper. Out of curiosity, Dean took the sheet after Lucifer was done with it. “What’s this?” Dean asks. “It’s a request application to court. You humans call it dating.” Lucifer fills him in.  
“What’s the point of getting approval to date?” Dean questions, clearly confused. “Shouldn’t you have the freedom to date whoever you want?” He takes a fond glance over his human before turning to Crowley. “Approved.” Lucifer declares before signing the contract. He hands it back to Crowley where he neatly tucks it into the pocket of his coat.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean. Ever so curious.” Lucifer coos. “We do this to keep a record of who’s courting to prevent any demon to court with the condemned souls. And we’re also nosy.” The three of them giggle is a bunch of children. “That’s about everything. Lets wrap it up and continue on with our miserable lives.”   
“Actually, there’s one more thing.” Alastair interrupts. Oh boy surely this isn’t going to end well. “I would ask your permission to court Crowley.” He reaches out to grab onto Crowley’s hand, fingers intertwined like a real couple. If Dean was drinking anything he would have spat it across the cage like a sprinkler. Both he and Lucifer’s jaw dropped so low they swear it could touch the ground. Crowley blushes furiously at the looks both his boss and his pet were giving him.  
Dean should’ve guessed that something was up with the both of them. During that period when he first arrived at this literal godforsaken place they both have been bickering like an old couple. But to think that Alastair and Crowley were a couple was farfetched. I mean, look at them. They have nothing in common and seem to hate each other. But who is Dean to judge. Satan has been making googly eyes at him since he got here.   
Lucifer gently squeezed Dean’s shoulders on glee. “Al, Crowley Im so happy for you!” Lucifer exclaimed like a child. “Alright spill it. Gimme all the juicy details.” Lucifer demanded, but there was no Authority in his tone. Lucifer was practically buzzing like a hyperactive kid. Is this what the devil really is like? A lazy ass perverted child with a jackass attitude that likes cuddles and dirty sex? If he ever got out of here nobody in the right mind will believe him.  
And so Alastair told the ballet of Alastair and Crowley. Alastair was the one who personally tortured poor Crowley’s soul when he died and so Crowley resents him for that. As time went by they both were put on more task together and Crowley grew fond of the suave, sadistic salt and pepper hair daddy and Alastair too was attracted to the small angry, sassy Englishman. Beneath it all, Alastair is actually a big softie when he asked Crowley out for dinner where they hang out and cuddled after. Well for a demon, hanging out means causing hell up there on earth.   
Alastair held Crowley close the whole time, placing gentle kisses on his forehead till Crowley giggles silently when he got too embarrassed. Crowley didn’t say much except trying to defends his pride whenever Alastair made it look like Crowley’s the bitch in the relationship but who is he kidding? He Is the bitch in the relationship. Alastair stories of their dates like midnight picnic or a movie. It shocked Dean that Alastair had a heart even more so that he was such a sweetheart to Crowley. He would often show up to their dates bearing gifts ranging from some flowers to a bag of cocaine. Ok.   
Lucifer dismissed them soon after hearing their stories and snapped himself and Dean onto the couch. “Now that they’re gone, Im free for the whole day. Whatcha wanna do today?” Lucifer askes. His day is all clear and he has Dean to entertain him. Plus it’d be about time to have some bonding time with Dean. Make Dean like him more. “Watch a movie? Laze around here? Some hot and kinky sex?” Lucifer waggled his eye brows at the last suggestion.   
“Yeah no. Im not gonna have sex with you especially after what you pulled this morning.” Dean states. Lucifer pouts but guess he deserves it for fucking with Dean. He’s still bored tho. “Aw fine. What do you want to do then?” Lucifer presses on.   
As if on queue Dean’s stomach rumbles. Lucifer laughs as he makes his way to his Dean. “Hungry I see. Its almost 1 soooooo lets make lunch.” Lucifer quips and stalks to the ‘kitchen’. Dean grumbles but is hot behind Lucifer’s trail. “Hey Lucifer” Dean calls out. “Hm?”  
“If Im dead and you’re an archangel, why do I still feel hunger and sleepy and all that shit?” Dean questions. He always thought these were just feelings for mortals and not for the dead even more so for an archangel.  
“Oh I don’t. I just like eating and sleeping. For you though, It’s a temporary affair. Once your soul hasn’t eaten for long enough it’ll just forget about it.” Lucifer calls from behind the island in the kitchen. This was all so weird. Being dead was weird. Hell is weird. Heck even satan is weird. Lucifer bends over and pulls out a apron with a giant ‘ No. 1 Sugar Daddy’ on it in bold and a few shapes of sugar cubes under it. He strikes a pose, arms raised in presentation. “Tada.” Dean just stared, jaw going slack. God damn he looked like those dads who’d have lawn barbeques every weekend and oo yes lord Dean wanted a piece of that. Dean’s ability to hide emotions could be a superpower at this point.  
“What the fuck is that.” Dean deadpans. “Its my apron dummy. How do I look?” Hot. Charming. Take me daddy flew through Dean’s mind but it took a while to get his jaws moving. “Tacky.” Was all Dean said. “Keep that up and I’ll be making you cook me food.” Lucifer replies with a wink. That shut Dean up a bit. “Good boy. Now as a treat for being a good boy and an as apology, whatdaya want me to make?” Lucifer questions.   
Good boy? Fuck no I ain’t your damn pet. “First up, Im not a fucking dog. Secondly I want a burger and pie.” Dean commands. “Great choice. Ill make you a burger using the finest hellhound meat I can find and my famous forbidden apple pie.” Lucifer chimes, already picking at the bowls and utensils.   
“You’re joking right?” Dean stares at him with a questioning look. “Hellhound meat? Forbidden apple pie? Are you for real?” Dean pushes on. There’s no fucking he’s eating dog meat. Lucifer just shot him a wide smirk and continued prepping the meal.   
“Why don’t you come over here and help me cook?” Lucifer offers. Dean rebelliously plopped onto the stool by the counter and folded his arms together. “Thought you were the one making lunch?” Dean sasses with a grin. So its gonna be that way huh. “Boy move get your sweet ass here before I spank it red and throbbing then we’ll see how comfortable you’ll be sitting there.” Dean stares at Lucifer trying to read how serious he was. Yeah he’s not taking his chances.   
Lucifer sees him stalking over and tosses him an apron. Just a plain teal colored one this time. “Yay, apron buddies.” Lucifer cheers. “Yay” Dean cheers reluctantly. “This gonna be so much fun” Dean rolls his eyes.


End file.
